Hors du temps : The Darkness
by la-plume-du-temps
Summary: Qui a dit que les vampires et les hybrides étaient les seuls êtres immortels de ce monde ? Céleste n'est pas vraiment humaine… du moins pas totalement… Certains êtres de cette Terre sont rares et uniques, liés à la nature et à la vie, mais aussi à ceux qui au premier abord ne leurs ressemblent pas… Amour, haine, tristesse, souffrance et torture au programme. Possibilité de rating M
1. Prologue : Origine

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis une fan de Klaus Mikaelson et de Vampire Diaries, j'ai donc eu l'idée de fusionner la série avec une invention que je tente d'améliorer depuis des années : Céleste. Ce personnage me tient à cœur, tout comme l'histoire que je lui ai donné.

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et suscitera chez vous l'envie de lire la suite...

Laissez-moi des commentaires, positif ou négatif. Des avis ou des conseils sont aussi les biens venus !

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Celui de Céleste et d'autres personnages qui arriveront par la suite proviennent de mon imagination.**

**Possibilité de ressemblance non voulu. Interdiction de copier l'idée de l'espèce et des personnages créés.**

* * *

**Le bonheur a une fin, bonne ou mauvaise, mais qui parfois peut engendrer un nouveau commencement…**

**Une réparation du cœur et de l'esprit peut prendre du temps, mais cela vaut le coup lorsque l'on possède l'éternité…**

_Crazy or not… That kind of love never dies…_

**C****é****leste**

**Hors du temps****:**

**Tome 1****:**** The Darkness...**

_A noté que Céleste avait suivie les actions de Mystic Falls à l'écart et qu'aucuns rendez-vous n'avaient eu lieu entre Klaus M. et Caroline F. au court de toutes saisons déjà diffusées._

**Prologue : Origine**

La nuit était sombre, la pleine lune montait haut dans le ciel en contournant les étoiles. La forêt, elle, composé d'un lac et d'une végétation abondante, portait à travers ses bois les chants de la faune sauvage s'élevant jusqu'à la voute céleste. Les loups hurlaient jusqu'à leur apogées, les cerfs faisaient de même avec leur brame, autant que tout autres animaux de cette forêt. Soudain, une pluie d'une dizaine d'étoiles filantes transperça le ciel à grande vitesse, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles se pose avec une douceur étonnante sous un saule imposant. Le grand arbre trônait à côté du lac, ses branches tombantes se posant délicatement sur l'eau. Celui-ci abritait aussi quelques plantes rares, dont une orchidée unique aux couleurs rouges écarlates et flamboyantes. La lumière de l'étoile était si vive que la forêt paraissait en plein jour. Alors que l'éblouissement semblait être lui aussi à son apogée, il se fit plus doux et commença à faiblir. Moins intense qu'au départ, une forme familière avait pris place en son centre. Celle-ci n'était autre qu'une jeune humaine, une étoile, qui ouvrait les yeux. Des long et fin cheveux noires de nuit entourés ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un bleue spectaculaire aux différentes nuances foncés étaient pourvus, autour de leur pupille, d'une sorte de lumière rouge écarlate ressemblant à des rayons de soleil, tandis qu'une fine robe de soie rouge la revêtait. Derrière sa nuque se cachait une marque représentative de la pleine lune, dans laquelle se trouvait une étoile. Elle avança de quelques pas jusqu'au bord de l'eau, laissant glisser les branches du saule sur sa peau. Ses pieds prirent place dans une surface fine du lac alors que la jeune fille observa les alentours, tout en inspirant l'aire fraiche et vivifiante de la forêt. Elle se sentait à sa place, dans son élément, la faune et la flore comme étant ses sœurs. Un instinct s'éveilla en elle alors que les quatre éléments semblaient la comprendre. La terre et l'eau paraissaient se connecter à elle, tandis que le vent l'entourait de sa brise et qu'une flamme s'éveillait dans ses yeux. Elle leva son regard vers la lune, aussi belle qu'étincelante et d'une blancheur incroyable, puis ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment présent.

Elle parcourut la forêt, touchant chaque plante du bout des doigts. Elle atteint finalement un chemin de terre qui traversait les bois assombris par la nuit, et décida de suivre celui-ci pour voir où cela la mènerai.

Céleste avait en tête de vivre sa vie, ou plutôt son éternité…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Creature - 1ère partie

Bonjour !

Voici la première partie du chapitre 1, assez courte je l'avoue !

**Katylin** : Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !

* * *

_**Plusieurs siècles plustard…**_

**Chapitre 1 : Creature…**

**1ère partie_  
_**

Elle marchait au milieu d'une sombre ruelle, le bruit de ses pas raisonnant en écho entre les murs. L'air humide pouvait donnée la nausée en quelques secondes à un humain, mais les siècles lui avait appris à contrôler ses sens. Si elle avait voulu sentir ces odeurs, là, oui, elle aurait vomie. La question qui normalement se poserait à ce moment là, serait sans doute pourquoi Céleste se trouvait dans cette ruelle. Et bien la belle étoile avait rendez-vous avec un informateur, vampire préciserons-nous, à propos d'un certain originel. Vêtue d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt rouge sang et d'une paire de talons hauts, la jeune femme avançait avec assurance jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas interrompit sa marche. Se retournant avec étonnement, elle fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux. « C'est moi que tu cherches ? » Demanda une voix masculine, assombri par la nuit. Sans un mot de plus, il fonça droit sur elle, crocs découverts, yeux ambrés et veines saillantes sur le visage. Et elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il s'élança vers elle, et lui mordit le cou. Elle était bizarrement comme… pétrifier.

Céleste se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'était pas dans une ruelle sombre, mais dans son lit. Elle ne se faisait pas non plus attaquer par l'originel, mais par un coussin. Un coussin ? Observant les alentours, la jeune étoile aperçut Bonnie à la porte de sa chambre. « Eh oh ! Debout là-dedans !

- Hein ? Oui, je me lève… Souffla-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Le coussin était vraiment nécessaire ?

- T'as pas entendu le réveil, alors j'ai utilisé la manière forte. Quelle idée de faire une sieste en pleine journée… Il fait déjà nuit ! Tu étais passé où hier soir ?

- Je… J'étais allé en boîte ! Dit-t-elle. Et toi, sa va ? Tu as l'air… ailleurs…

- Euh… oui, mauvaise journée. Aller, réveilles-toi maintenant !

La sorcière sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant à l'étoile le temps de souffler un peu. Personne ne savait qui Céleste était exactement. Et personne ne savait qu'elle était au courant de toute l'histoire de cette ville. Elle n'allait pas non plus dire à Bonnie qu'elle était allée chasser au clair de lune sous la forme d'un rapace !

- Quant faut y aller… Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se releva du lit et se dirigea directement vers la salle-de-bain pour se préparer à sortir. Pour faire un petit résumé de ces derniers mois, Céleste était arrivée dans la charmante ville de Mystic Falls dans le but de connaître ce fameux double dont tout le monde parlé, ainsi que le reste de ses amis (sorcière, vampires et les quelques humains qui n'étaient, par chance, pas encore transformés). L'arrivé du célèbre Hybride originel avait aussi attisée sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir de quoi il était capable et peut-être un jour le combattre, qui sait… Vaincre le mâle alpha serait une aubaine pour la femelle alpha ! Et ainsi, Céleste était devenue « amie » avec Elena et sa troupe, qui n'avait aucune connaissance de ce dont elle était capable. Personne ne le savait. Une parfaite couverture… Céleste finit par sortir de la salle-de-bain au bout d'un quart d'heure, habillé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt rouge sang et de talons hauts noirs. Comme par hasard, hein ? Elle sorti de la chambre d'amie que Bonnie lui prêtait, et partie vers la cuisine.

- Mm ! Des gaufres…

L'étoile se jeta pratiquement sur la première qui se trouvait en haut de la pile sur l'assiette, mangeant un morceau avant curieuse de savoir ce qui déranger la sorcière.

- T'es sûre que sa va ? J'ai loupé un drame ?

- Oui, oui sa va, c'est juste la fatigue après… une dure journée !

- Oh… D'accord. Je sors histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ça va. Sors, mais fait attention… La nuit c'est dangereux ici… » Termina Bonnie avec un sourire forcé. L'étoile hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas la faire trop parler pour le moment. Elle avait l'air choqué, troublé, et ses yeux rouges confirmaient que la sorcière avait pleuré. _J'ai loupé quelque chose, c'est sûr…_ Songea Céleste. Avec un léger sourire, elle sortit de la maison Bennett et commença à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à atteindre le centre ville. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un quelqu'un qui devait lui fournir certaines informations qu'elle aurait put manquer aujourd'hui (faute de sieste…), tout comme sur ce vampire originel. La jeune femme arriva finalement au milieu d'une sombre ruelle, où une odeur à faire vomir un humain se dégageait. Stoppant son odorat pour ce qui était des puanteurs de cet endroit, elle continua à marcher et arriva finalement au fond de la ruelle. Personne ne l'avait suivi. _Les rêves sont des arnaques…_ Pensa-t-elle. « Conrad ! Vous êtes donc venu au rendez-vous. J'en suis ravie !

- Céleste… Bonsoir… Vous êtes ravissantes, bégaya avec peur un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds.

- Je vous remercie. J'ai dormi toute la journée, cette nuit j'ai été, comment dire… occupé ! Mais bien sûr il a fallut que des choses se passent à ce moment-là ! J'ose espérer que vous me donnerez tous les détails ?

- Bien sûr…

- Bien. Que diriez-vous de faire un tour en forêt ?

- Je-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Voyons… Je suis là, non ? Aucun loup-garou n'osera vous approchez en ma présence, et ce n'est même pas la pleine lune !

- Très bien…

- Parfait ! Alors, Conrad. Racontez-moi… » Fit-elle en commençant à marcher en direction des bois.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Creature - 2ème partie

Bonjour !

La première partie du chapitre 1 étant courte, je poste la seconde partie aujourd'hui au lieu de dimanche.

Je tiens à annoncer qu'il y a aussi une troisième partie avant de passer au chapitre 2, et attendez-vous à ce que ça soit souvent comme ça ^^

Merci de votre compréhension !

**PresidenteCo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, sa me fait plaisir ^^ Pour ce qui est du rapace, ma meilleure amie (grâce à qui j'ai moins de faute d'orthographe) à eu la même impression, mais m'a dit que c'était ma _marque_, alors je suppose que c'est normal ;)

Elle se reconnaîtra en lisant ça ! XD

* * *

Céleste ruminait sa colère. Son contact venait de partir à l'instant, lui ayant raconté tout ce qu'elle avait manqué aujourd'hui. Alaric était tombé dans le coma après un sort de Bonnie, Elena et Matt avaient eu un accident de voiture que Rebekah avait causé pour venger la mort de son frère Klaus, tuer lui-même par Alaric avec un pieu de chaîne blanc, alors que Matt était devenu un vampire. D'un geste colérique, elle arracha une branche d'arbre qu'elle envoya volé dans les airs et alla s'éclater contre un autre arbre, qui avait à présent une énorme marque sur l'écorce de son tronc. « Et merde ! S'exclama-t-elle en marchant furieusement entre les plantes.

Elle finit par atteindre ce qui semblait être la cave Lockwood, mais sa frustration ne la quittait pas.

- Je lui ferai payer… S'il devait mourir s'était de mes mains et pas des siennes ! Je lui arracherai le cœur et les entrailles ! Il me suppliera de l'achever ! Non mais je rêve ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

S'exclamant avec agacement et colère, Céleste s'arrêta immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés et le corps figés devant la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Tyler ?! Je… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Plus gênant pour sa couverture, il n'y avait pas… Mais d'un certain côté, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air lui-même… Etait-ce parce que Klaus venait de mourir et qu'il le suivrait ? Même son odeur n'était pas la même, elle semblait être un mélange d'espèce…

- Oh… Salut, trésor ! Je visite.

- « Trésor » ?! T'es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai rêvé ou tu parlais de tuer quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. D'accord, sa couverture n'était plus au top à présent. En les rouvrant, elle marcha dans la direction de l'hybride et s'assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier souriait d'une manière… étrange venant de lui.

- Et… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas invisible, mon cœur. Comment veux-tu que je te regarde ?

- Ok, c'est le fait de savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir qui te fait parler comme ça ? Parce que là, je dois avouée que venant de toi ça fait peur.

Tyler semblait légèrement paniquer. Et oui, elle savait tout !

- Je pourrai savoir comment tu sais ça ?

- Savoir quoi ? Désolé, dure journée ! Je dis n'importe quoi…

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, trésor. Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Ton attitude sur la défensive, le ton de ta voix, le fait que tu ais parlé de ma mort… Dois-je encore continuer la liste ?

Céleste le regarda longuement, en pleine réflexion, quelque peu frustrée de s'être faite piéger par une gaffe de sa part. _Quelle idiote…_ S'insulta-t-elle.

- D'accord… Etant donné que tu vas mourir dans peu de temps et que je me suis grillée toute seule, j'imagine que te parler un peu n'ira pas à mon encontre ! Souffla-t-elle d'exaspération comme pour elle-même.

Céleste tourna son regard vers le sien. Il avait l'air plus intéressé par ses secrets que paniqué par sa mort prochaine. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tout lui dire…

- Je t'écoute.

La belle étoile se releva de son siège et commença à marcher dans la cave, tout en observant les alentours.

- Bon. Je sais tout. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette charmante petite ville, ce côté surnaturel, les vampires, les loups-garous, les hybrides et les originels. J'ai suivi vos _petites actions_, éloignée, depuis des mois et avant même que vous ne fassiez ma connaissance. Il faut que je t'avoue une chose, Tyler. Jouer à la gentille lycéenne est une chose insupportable ! Si tu savais les envies de meurtre que tu peux avoir lorsqu'un troupeau vient te parler avec un manque de respect flagrant… Ils sont pittoyable ! Et bien sûr tu ne dis rien pour ne pas te faire rejeter de la petite bande d'Elena ! Ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. Sérieusement, tu fais du mal à quelqu'un, même à un inconnu, et ce double te vire sans ménagement… T'arrive à le supporter, toi ? Moi j'ai du mal ! Mais pourtant je me tais et je supporte ! Et ce Damon, toujours avec ces petites remarques sarcastiques… Il est exaspérant ! Stefan, Caroline et Bonnie sont les seules personnes du groupe sur qui tu peux compter et avoir confiance ! Toi je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas assez, mais te méprends pas surtout ! Et puis… Pourquoi je te dis ça, moi ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que lui souriait dans son dos. Ça doit être l'agacement retenu durant ces mois entiers… J'en peu plus ! Peut-être que je devrais leur dire… Les vampires s'apercevront que je serai toujours là après un siècle ! Quoi que si Klaus est à l'origine de votre lignée… Vous ne survivrez tous pas bien longtemps maintenant. Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui.

- Vas-y.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Je veux dire…toute cette situation m'exaspère au plus haut point !

- Je ne peux pas te répondre si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains, trésor. Dis-moi ton secret et je te donnerai mon opinion.

- Je préfère encore ne rien te dire ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Pourquoi garder le mystère alors que je vais bientôt mourir ? Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Parce que j'aime ça ! Arrêtes avec tes questions !

- C'est toi qui à commencé. Je ne fais qu'approfondir le sujet, précisa-t-il.

- Eh bien ! Je ne te connaissais pas si entêté !

- C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités. Alors ?

- Mais ça fait parti de ma couverture ! Si tout le monde savait qui j'étais, la confiance ne serait pas la même ! Mais comment la femelle dominante peut donner une raclée à un mâle mort ? Hein ?

- Tu voudrais mettre une raclée au… mâle dominant ? Toi ? Pouffa-t-il de rire.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant, même prédateur. A grande vitesse, elle attrapa la gorge de l'hybride, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Je suis plus âgé que toi. Et le manque de respect est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, alors tu devrais surveiller tes paroles.

Céleste le relâcha, tandis qu'il fut prit d'une légère toux. Elle recula au fond de la cave, puis s'installa avec nonchalance sur un siège poussiéreux, les jambes croisées.

- Alors ? Pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ?

- Si j'étais à ta place, je vérifierai mes sources ! Fit-il avec sarcasme et colère.

- Excuses-moi ?! Cracha-t-elle en se plaçant au milieu de la pièce.

- Si j'ai bien compris… tu es immortelle. Donc je suppose que tu ne meurs pas facilement ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue exactement ?

- Si malencontreusement ta nuque devait se briser, tu ne mourrais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Il la menaçait, bien qu'elle soit plus forte que lui, et pourtant son assurance était déconcertante… Céleste recula d'un pas, ne quittant pas pour autant l'hybride des yeux. Il revêtait un regard sadique et un sourire satisfait. Puis tout ce passa rapidement. Tyler s'était approché à vitesse vampirique et lui avait brisé la nuque sans ménagement. Et le noir l'entoura…

_L'obscurité, l'ombre… Céleste était dans une forêt où la lune n'existait pas, où les bois murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles, comme si des créatures l'avaient remarqué sans qu'elle ne puisse les voir. La peur et la terreur pouvaient se lire sur son visage, tout comme dans sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, manquant dans sortir tellement il cognait fort. Elle tournait en rond, en essayant de distinguer les murmures, les créatures, les formes… Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, et tout à coup elle s'arrêta, tétanisée, tout comme les autres bruits de la forêt. « Céleste… ? » Demanda une voix familière derrière elle. L'étoile se retourna, la peur au ventre et le cœur serré. Elle était là… « Aléa ? » Demanda-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues._


	4. Chapitre 1 : Creature - 3ème partie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent ma fiction ^^

**Caalypso94** et **lyla grint **: Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Voici la 3ème et dernière partie du chapitre 1 !

Petite explication: Mes chapitres sont en plusieurs parties étant donné que j'ai prit pas mal d'avance, et ils sont plutôt long. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je les coupe ! Voilà l'info du jour ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La belle étoile se réveilla en sursaut, le dos arquait par le mal qu'elle ressentait à son cou. Gémissant de douleur, elle porta sa main à sa nuque tandis que les os se remettaient en place. Céleste souffla de soulagement lorsque cela fut passé, puis se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains. L'odeur lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la cave des Lockwood, mais elle n'était pas non plus au même emplacement. Elle était enfermée. La panique et la colère la gagnèrent, alors que d'un bond Céleste se retrouva sur ses pieds à côté de la grille. « Ah ! Enfin tu es réveillée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Fit Tyler d'une mine faussement inquiète en s'approchant d'elle de l'autre côté.

- Laisses-moi sortir ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Désolé, ma douce ! Ta requête est refusée.

- Dès que je poserai un pied à l'extérieur je t'arracherai la langue et te briserai tout les os du corps, avant que tu finisses par me supplier de t'achever et alors là, j'arracherai ton cœur de ta poitrine… Gronda-t-elle en un murmure menaçant.

- Et c'est censé me persuader ? Ricana-t-il.

Céleste frappa la grille de ses deux mains, son visage touchant les barreaux froids et crasseux. Un grondement sortait du fond de sa gorge, attisant la curiosité de Tyler qui se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à quelques centimètres de sa figure. L'étoile pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, mais ne baissa pas pour autant le regard.

- Ton odeur… Fit-elle en pleine réflexion. Tu n'es pas un originel, alors… Pourquoi as-tu une odeur marquée ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore mort ?

- Grandes capacités au niveau des sens, à ce que je vois. Tu n'es pas une sorcière et sûrement pas un vampire ou un loup-garou. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Tu as l'odeur marqué… Celle d'un hybride mais… tu n'es pas non plus dans ton état normal et ne parles pas comme à ton habitude…

- Tu es une immortelle qui pousse des grognements animaux, une espèce qui vit dans la discrétion depuis des centaines d'années… Et que dire de tes yeux, ils sont vraiment particuliers…

- Le seul hybride qui possède une odeur aussi marquer est Klaus Mikaelson, mais il est mort… Je sais que Bonnie est allée lui rendre visite… Elle voulait sauver ses amis… Elle a donc fait un sort… Alors c'est toi ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne me paraissais pas comme d'habitude ! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant au milieu de sa cellule. Voilà aussi pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur de la mort ni de moi d'ailleurs… J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt !

- Eh oh, la tigresse, on se calme là ! Devines pourquoi je me suis caché ici, si tu es aussi intelligente !

- Plus de respect à mon égard me conviendrait mieux ! Cracha-t-elle avant de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir. _Je suis male barrée, là…_ Songea-t-elle. Tu vas me laisser enfermer ou tu vas simplement me tuer ? Parce que tu ne comptes pas me laisser sortir, j'imagine !

- Exactement, ma chère. Mais dis-moi, puis-je savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne suis pas Tyler après tout !

- Ah ! Bah voyons… Ricana-t-elle. Tu peux toujours courir, l'Hybride…

- Alors comme ça, on aime être mystérieuse, hein ? L'aguicha-t-il.

- Je dois dire que venant de la bouche de Tyler, c'est un peu flippant ! Mais bon… J'aime être comme ma réputation ! Mystérieuse et méconnue ! Je me fonds dans la masse et fais preuve de discrétion, contrairement à d'_autre_ ! Dit-elle en insistant tout en marchant dans sa prison.

- Le pouvoir ne s'obtient pas dans l'ombre, chérie !

- Merci, j'étais au courant ! Oh ! Et puis je veux sortir ! Cria-t-elle. Et il fait déjà jour, dehors !

- Claustrophobe ?

- Non ! Je tiens seulement énormément à ma liberté ! Tu ne pourras pas me laisser enfermer ici pendant une éternité !

- Je n'ai pas confiance ! Fit-il avec sérieux. Dès que tu sortiras tu iras prévenir tes petits amis que je ne suis pas mort, et _personne_ ne doit être au courant, trésor !

- Mes amis ? Tu avais écouté quant je te parlais ou t'avais fait semblant ?! _Ils. Ne. Sont. Pas. Mes. Amis _! Grogna-t-elle. C'est une couverture.

- Et qui me dit que tu n'arracheras pas le cœur de ce pauvre Tyler, mm ?

Céleste le regarda dans les yeux, puis commença à avancer lentement, telle un prédateur, tout en parlant :

- Je peux être méchante, cruel, sadique, mais seulement avec les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. Hors, Tyler ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Point. Même si te mettre une raclée, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer, serait un véritable bonheur pour moi ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'Hybride s'approcha de la grille, Céleste juste derrière celle-ci.

- Je suis immortel, chérie ! Murmura-t-il. Par définition, tu ne peux pas me tuer !

- Mais je peux te faire souffrir ! Fit-elle sur le même ton. Tu sais, dans le monde animal les femelles sont réputées pour être plus féroce que les mâles, alors sache que ça ne me posera pas de problème de te foutre au sol ! Finit-elle en grognant.

- Un autre indice pour trouver ton identité ! » Souriait-il. Céleste haussa les sourcils avec un grand sourire sarcastique, puis alla s'installer au fond de la pièce. Soufflant son ennui, elle pouvait sentir en fermant les yeux la brise légère de l'extérieur. Elle voulait tellement sortir…

Le temps défilait rapidement, les heures devenant des minutes et les minutes des secondes. Klaus semblait de plus en plus agité, prouvant qu'il comptait bientôt entreprendre quelque chose. Peut-être reprendre son corps ? « J'ai faim… Souffla-t-elle lacement.

- Et tu manges quoi habituellement ?

Céleste releva la tête vers lui d'un air agacé.

- Je ne bois pas de sang, si c'est ce que tu me demandes ! Et puis j'ai soif aussi… Laisses-moi sortir !

- Désolé, trésor. Dès que je serai de nouveau dans mon corps, tu viendras avec moi. J'ai comme l'intuition que tu n'es pas une simple humaine ! Fit-il avec ironie.

- J'te demande pardon ?! Autant me briser la nuque une seconde fois, parce que je ne te suivrai sûrement pas !

- Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Dit-il simplement et calmement.

- Sadique ! Cracha-t-elle en laissant apparaitre la pointe de plusieurs crocs pointus dans sa mâchoire.

- Intéressant… Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Très bien. Je pourrai toujours demander à Bonnie, mais alors ça briserait ta… couverture ?

- Attends, je rectifie… Sale type sadique _ET_ manipulateur !

- On a rien sans rien, mon cœur. Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

L'étoile l'observa un instant.

- Le visage de Tyler qui me fait du charme est à vomir. Et au point où j'en suis… Pour répondre à ta _question_, je m'appelle Céleste.

- Enfin ! Tu vois ce n'étais pas si compliqué, _Céleste_ ! Et pour ce qui est du visage de ce bâtard, je peux te comprendre. Je préfère aussi le mien ! Mais actuellement… Fit-il en même temps d'ouvrir un cercueil. Je ne suis pas dedans, et les flammes sont passées par là ! Mais il aurait été complètement détruit si Alaric avait laissé le cercueil ouvert. Vive l'oxygène ! Ça à parfois du bon !

Céleste se releva et s'avança jusqu'à la grille, d'où elle pouvait observer le véritable corps gris et abimer de Klaus.

- T'as mauvaise mine ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme en observant le cercueil.

- Merci pour le compliment ! Je dois avouer quant temps normal, j'ai meilleur allure ! Ajouta-t-il en s'installant nonchalamment sur un empilement de boîte. Mais comme tu as déjà observé la bande du double Petrova, tu as sûrement dû voir à quoi je ressemble, non ?

- Peut-être bien, peut-être aussi que je t'ai déjà vu auparavant, ou peut-être que je ne te connais pas vraiment. Je peux très bien t'avoir vu il y a des siècles de cela, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien, comme je peux très bien ne jamais avoir entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en le regardant d'un air mystérieux.

Le jeune homme lui souriait.

- Cet air-là te vas bien, je trouve. Malgré que pour te soutirer des informations, c'est un peu plus complexe !

- Merci ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme en se replaçant au fond de la cellule.

- Faut que j'y aille, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Je viendrais te récupérer tout à l'heure !

- Mais bien sûr… » Souffla-t-elle. Le jeune homme sorti de la cave, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sans oublier de prendre le cercueil avec lui. Céleste resta dans son coin, ruminant sa colère et sa frustration. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, et lui, il l'a laissé enfermé ! Être privée de sa liberté elle ne supportait pas, c'était inconcevable dans son esprit. Et à présent, l'étoile se sentait comme un lion en cage, et plus tard sans doute comme un chien en laisse ! Pour qui la prenait-il, celui-là ?! Au bout d'un long moment à marmonner dans l'ombre, la jeune femme s'endormit contre le sol froid et humide, dans cette ambiance de prison et de manque de liberté.


	5. Chapitre 2 : Captive - 1ère partie

Bonsoir !

Voici la première partie du chapitre 2.

**BoKenzie **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Il est vrai que Céleste possède un certain caractère, dû notamment à son expérience acquise au fil des siècles. Mais parfois, quelque chose d'autre se cache derrière cet état d'esprit.

Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui suivez mon histoire !

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Captive…**

**1ère partie**

Un bruit de pas résonnait entre les murs en pierres. Même si ses yeux étaient encore fermés, Céleste pouvait ressentir sa présence. Elle avait dû dormir longtemps étant donné que les odeurs de la nuit lui parvenaient d'un bout à l'autre de la cave. Elle savait qu'il était là, mais un léger malaise se propager en elle. Il ne faisait rien, pas un mouvement, alors… Etait-il en train de l'observer ? Non… Impossible. « Je sais que tu ne dors plus, trésor.

Sa voix était différente, un son provoquant le respect, preuve d'une grande expérience de la vie avec un accent anglais. Il était donc redevenu lui-même.

- Ce ne serait pas trop te demander de me laisser dormir ?! Cracha-t-elle sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu voulais sortir ?

La jeune femme ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et se releva d'un bond, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparer à l'avoir devant elle, si proche… Sans le vouloir ni même le contrôler, Céleste recula d'un pas mais y trouva le mur. Elle éprouvait une sorte d'impression étrange en face de lui… Lui semblait apprécier la situation, un sourire en coin de bouche.

- Bonsoir, bien dormi ?

- Avant que tu ne viennes perturber mon sommeil pas tellement, étant donné qu'un Hybride m'a enfermé ici ! Lui gronda-t-elle sarcastiquement en se reprenant en main.

Le jeune homme souriait d'amusement puis lui attrapa fermement le bras.

- Eh ! Lâches moi !

- Si je te lâche tu vas t'enfuir !

- Et si je ne m'enfuie pas ?

L'Hybride s'arrêta, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je te préviens. Si jamais tu le fais, je m'empresserai de raconter à toute la bande tout tes petits secrets avant de te retrouver et de te le faire payer. Je ne suis pas aimable avec ceux qui fuient ! Compris ?

L'étoile serra la mâchoire, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Bien. Allons-y !

- On va où ?

- Suis-moi et tu verras bien !

- Et c'est moi la mystérieuse… Soupira-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la cellule, tandis que Céleste remettait ses talons qu'elle avait enlevés pour dormir.

- T'arriveras à marcher dans les bois avec ça ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air désabusé.

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Et il faut que tu retiennes une chose : Ne jamais me sous-estimer !

Sans l'attendre, la jeune femme gravit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver à son plus grand bonheur à l'air libre. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier les bienfaits de la liberté, la belle étoile soupira de soulagement après avoir cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir un jour la beauté de la nature. Quoiqu'avec un peu de détermination… Elle sursauta soudainement après avoir pris conscience que Klaus lui frôlait le dos, et se crispa en sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Heureuse ? Lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme sursauta de plus bel et s'éloigna rapidement pour se trouver en face de lui, des yeux verts amandes et des crocs dans la mâchoire, lui crachant à la figure tel un chat sauvage.

- Doucement, chaton ! Ne sors pas tes griffes ! Se moqua Klaus avec un air sérieux.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Gronda-t-elle.

- En attendant la femelle dominante se laisse manipuler assez facilement ! Ricana-t-il.

Céleste cracha de nouveau, puis s'en qu'il l'ait vu venir elle lui fonça droit dessus, le plaquant au sol, ses mains sur ses épaules et son visage près du siens. Elle gronda encore, alors que lui avait un air ravi sur le visage. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu sa réaction, finalement… Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune fille se rendit compte de la position pour la moins embarrassante dans laquelle elle était. D'une rapidité surhumaine, Céleste se releva en s'éloignant de lui, les bras croisés sous le regard moqueur de l'Hybride. Il se redressa en un rien de temps, puis avança jusqu'à elle à vitesse vampirique.

- Tu vois, trésor. Je commence à te connaître ! » Lui souffla-t-il avant de rigoler. La jeune femme gronda de nouveau avant de le repousser de ses mains et de s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. Sans ajouter mot, il marcha entre les arbres, l'étoile derrière lui alors que la destination lui était toujours inconnue. Mais connaissant les bois et remarquant la direction qu'il venait de prendre, il y avait une forte possibilité qu'il l'emmène au manoir des Mikaelson.

La demeure s'élevait devant eux, tout aussi belle et imposante de près que de loin. Les détails étaient impressionnant et la cour tout aussi incroyable. Les odeurs de plante embaumaient l'air en un doux parfum sauvage, alors que tout deux marchaient jusqu'à la grande porte. Klaus ouvrit cette dernière en laissant passer la jeune fille, satisfait de son émerveillement. Céleste observait chaque recoin avec une grande attention, admirant le luxe du hall d'entrée et surtout les tableaux aux murs. Tout était si… beau et impressionnant ! « Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui lança Klaus en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Eh, une seconde ! Je ne compte pas resté ! Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici mais ça s'arrête là !

- Désolé, mon cœur, mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment de cette oreille !

Il se plaça devant elle à vitesse vampirique, lui coupant le souffle de surprise au passage. Céleste lui lança un regard mauvais et accusateur.

- Alors soit tu me suis, soit j'emploie la manière forte. A toi de choisir.

- Et pourrais-je savoir quels genres de moyen utiliserais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air de défis.

- Oh… L'hypnose, la torture… Enfin ce genre de choses ! Fit-il d'une manière naturelle déconcertante.

- C'est la dernière fois. Tu m'as compris ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, trésor.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers, alors que l'étoile ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Eh ! Klaus !

Il marchait toujours sans prêter attention à Céleste, ce qui poussa cette dernière à le suivre. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir du premier étage, où les murs portaient de magnifiques tableaux de divers peintres. Klaus s'arrêta finalement devant une porte close, qu'il ouvrit en laissant passer la jolie brune une fois encore. Celle-ci s'était crue défaillir. La chambre était incroyablement grande et bien décoré. Un lit en baldaquin aux tissus de soie rouge sang trônait d'un côté de la pièce, un bureau non loin, une grande armoire, ainsi qu'une salle de bain dont la porte était fermée. S'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre, elle aurait crut à un palais !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda l'étoile en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'irai prendre quelques affaires pour que tu puisses te changer. Les fenêtres sont fermées, et la porte le sera aussi. Je t'apporterai à manger ou j'enverrai quelqu'un le faire, d'ici ce que je sache si oui ou non je peux avoir confiance en toi.

- Et pourquoi, exactement ?! Je ne vais sûrement pas rester ici juste parce que _Monsieur_ ne sait pas qui je suis !

- Et pourtant ça va être le cas, et aussi parce que je suis certain que tu pourrais être utile.

- Bah voyons ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme en détournant son regard. Elle commença à marcher de long en large dans _sa_ chambre, et ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard que l'Hybride était déjà sorti. L'observant avec méfiance, l'étoile s'avança légèrement jusqu'à finir par courir jusqu'à la porte, que Klaus ferma rapidement. Donnant des coups de plus en plus nombreux, la jeune femme criait de lui ouvrir la porte mais il semblait déjà parti. Poussant un grognement de rage, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait enfermé en l'espace de deux jours. Marmonnant toutes les tortures possibles sur un hybride, en passant par la Veine de Vénus et l'Aconit, la jeune étoile marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle était coincée ici, et sûrement pour un bout de temps…

Céleste soupira de bien-être. Elle était entourée d'eau chaude et de vapeur dans une magnifique salle de bain. Et oui, elle avait finalement succombé à la baignoire après deux ou trois heures de réflexion sur sa vengeance. La salle d'eau était tout aussi belle, lumineuse et moderne que la chambre. Soupirant à nouveau, la belle étoile finie par se relever de son bain relaxant et s'entoura d'une serviette fermement maintenue. Céleste sorti de la pièce en se demandant comment sortir d'ici, mais s'arrêta dans sa réflexion à la vue de vêtement sur le lit. S'approchant de se dernier, elle remarqua quelques tee-shirts, un short noir et deux pantalons en jeans, une nuisette noire avec de la dentelle et des sous-vêtements noirs et blancs, tous en dentelles également. _Non mais il croit quoi ?!_ S'insurgea-t-elle. En tournant son regard vers ses propres vêtements, il est vrai que leur état laissé à désirer… Céleste attrapa finalement la nuisette et une culotte noire qu'elle enfila dans la salle-de-bain. S'approchant de la fenêtre une fois sortie, elle put y apercevoir la forêt, et au-dessus d'elle la lune qui serait pleine dans quelques jours. Elle aurait aimée se transformer le soir de la pleine lune, mais étant enfermé, cela s'avérait un peu plus complexe… La belle étoile secoua sa tête pour sortir de ses pensées morbides et se dirigea finalement vers le lit. En même temps de s'engouffrer sous la couette, elle songea qu'il fallait bien avouer que le lit était incroyable ! Tel un grand nuage… Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé de dormir sur un tas de vapeur. Bref, c'est donc sur un tas de _nuages_ qu'elle s'endormit profondément.


	6. Chapitre 2 : Captive - 2ème partie

Bonsoir !

Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 2, et la semaine prochaine il s'agira de la première partie du chapitre 3. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué cette histoire de partie de chapitre... Mais que serait la vie sans un peu de complication ? ;)

Un grand merci à ce qui me suive !

**vampirenessi** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes !

**CarpeDiem** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :)

**PresidenteCo** : L'apparence est souvent une façade, quant à la phrase "le pouvoir ne s'obtient pas dans l'ombre" il s'agit de l'une de mes citations, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du nuage, je voudrai bien testé mais il y a risque de tomber de haut lol ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà une demi-heure, libérant ses rayons lumineux à travers le paysage. L'étoile se réveilla doucement sur le ventre, le coussin tenu fermement entre ses bras alors que ses longs cheveux noir le recouvraient gracieusement. Elle avait vraiment bien dormi… Son lit était si… confortable, ce matin ! Ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le choc. Céleste n'était pas dans ses draps mais des draps de soie rouge, pas dans sa chambre mais une qui ressemblait à une suite d'hôtel cinq étoile, et encore moins chez Bonnie mais dans l'incroyable manoir de la famille Mikaelson. Les originels ?! Sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir, la jeune femme se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce en moins d'une seconde, surveillant la moindre présence. Et elle avait bien fait. Son regard se voila de colère lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage satisfait de celui qui l'avait enfermé. « Bonjour, trésor. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? J'espère que tu as apprécié le matelas ? Demanda-t-il avec un air charmeur.

En réponse la jeune femme lui grogna à la figure son mécontentement.

- Voyons, mon cœur. Tu ne vas pas boudé tout les jours ? Si ?

- Mon état d'esprit ne regarde que moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Eh bien je crois que ta réponse sera oui pendant quelques temps, j'imagine. Tu as de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à m'appeler !

- Mais bien sûr… Rêve toujours, l'Hybride ! Cracha la jeune fille.

- Oué… » Souffla-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Céleste avait cru voir de la… déception. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais en fit abstraction lorsque son ventre cria famine. Après tout, elle n'avait pas mangé pendant plus d'une journée ! Son dernier repas étant une gaufre maison… Délicieuse. Mais l'odeur qui lui parvint lui fit oublier cette fameuse petite gaufre, d'autant plus subtile qu'alléchante. L'étoile resta sur place un moment, réfléchissant sur si elle devait ou ne devait pas accepter ce petit déjeuner. Après réflexion faite, elle se retrouva en deux secondes devant la table de chevet, pris une minute pour analyser le repas (un verre de jus d'orange, un autre de lait, des tartines de beurre, de confiture, deux pancakes, un pain au chocolat, un croissant et une pomme), puis dix pour tout déguster. Il ne fallait pas non plus gâcher la nourriture… Céleste s'allongea quelques secondes de plus sur le lit pour souffler un peu, agacée de se retrouver coincée ici. Elle ne l'avait pas mérité ! Du moins elle ne le pensait pas trop, mais l'emprisonnement la rendait dingue. Attrapant un jean et un tope bleu avec des sous-vêtements noirs - comme son humeur - la belle étoile se dirigea jusqu'à la salle-de-bain pour s'y préparer et prendre une douche. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Cela faisait au moins Cinq heures. Cinq heures qu'elle attendait que la porte s'ouvre, que quelqu'un la laisse sortir ou qu'on lui montre un signe de vie. Céleste avait eu l'impression d'attendre trois éternités, bien que cela soit complètement impossible, et pourtant c'était le cas. Sa patience avait des limites. Prise par une bouffée de rage, elle attrapa sans ménagement une chaise en bois qu'elle jeta brutalement contre la porte en criant de colère. Mais elle restait toujours close, alors que la logique aurait fait qu'elle explose ou soit au moins abîmée, mais rien. Elle se tourna vers une des fenêtres pour y observer l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme, mais cela n'arrangea pas tellement son état. D'une griffe à son index, elle traça une ligne le long de la vitre dans un crissement épouvantable dont elle fit abstraction. La situation l'exaspérée quelque peu, se sentant comme prise au piège physiquement et psychiquement. En effet, alors que les murs l'entouraient, une impression de magie recouvrait également la chambre, la rendant ainsi plus prévisible et vulnérable quant à ses réactions. « Je veux sortir. Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici éternellement ! Cracha-t-elle sans se retourner.

- J'ai tout les droits, mon cœur. Et si tu ne m'accordes pas ta confiance, comment puis-je t'accorder la mienne ?

Klaus venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit, suivit d'une femme qui posa un plateau sur le lit avant de ressortir.

- Et qui te dit que j'en veux de ta confiance ? Si c'est le fait que je connaisse le double qui te dérange, je peux très bien partir d'ici ! Je voulais savoir ce qui se passé à Mystic Falls, maintenant j'ai mes réponses.

L'étoile griffa à nouveau la vitre à côté de sa première marque.

- Mais pourquoi accepterai-je de te laisser partir alors que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ?

Céleste se retourna vers lui, un air sérieux et menaçant sur le visage.

- Je tiendrai ma parole. Laisses-moi sortir de cette chambre…

- Désolé, trésor.

L'Hybride se détourna d'elle en direction de la porte, et allait commencer à partir lorsque Céleste le devança. Se plantant devant la porte à vitesse étoile, elle le regarda froidement.

- Laisses. Moi. Sortir.

- T'es vraiment bornée, comme fille !

- Exactement. Maintenant laisses-moi sortir !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre à terre ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé et aguicheur sur le visage.

Grognant d'agacement, Céleste comptait bien lui faire regretter de ne pas la libérer. Assurant sa position devant le passage en plaçant ses mains sur la porte, elle était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser sortir si lui ne la laisser pas sortir.

- Donnant, donnant ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme et défi.

Le jeune homme agrandissait son sourire, ne refusant jamais un défi. Il s'élança vers la porte à la vitesse vampirique, mais fut repoussé par Céleste d'un geste puissant. Elle lui bloqua le passage et commença à le faire reculer en enchainant techniques martiales, coups de poing et de pied, gagnant du terrain malgré qu'il esquivait chacune de ses tentatives de le frapper. L'étoile continua tout de même, encore et encore, faisant abstraction de la fatigue en se laissant guider par sa colère. Alors qu'elle élança son pied pour un coup fouetté, Klaus lui attrapa la jambe en la maintenant fermement, ne se gênant pas pour glisser ces doigts avec douceur sur sa peau. Céleste poussa un grognement furieux avant de tourner sur elle-même pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ses coups fusèrent à nouveau, mais l'Hybride commençait à la repousser et à lui attraper les poignées. L'étoile esquivait les coups avec agilité et souplesse, mais paniqua légèrement en apercevant qu'elle reculait tout autant que lui au départ. Passant près du lit, elle en profita pour attraper un des piliers sur lequel elle bascula tout son poids, s'élançant les pieds en avant vers le jeune homme. Céleste l'atteint finalement au niveau du torse, le basculant au sol alors qu'elle vola derrière lui tout en exécutant une roulade. Tel un félin près à bondir sur sa proie, l'étoile lui grogna à la figure avec rage et une pointe de fierté. Klaus se mit face à elle, la regardant avec malice et amusement. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, il revint à la charge à vitesse vampirique alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement du mur. Céleste plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de l'Hybride puis ses deux pieds sur le mur derrière elle, s'élançant en arrière et à la verticale, ses mains ne quittant pas ses prises, puis se retrouva dos à dos au jeune homme de l'autre côté. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, même un peu trop au goût de la belle étoile, la repoussant en arrière d'un coup puissant. Elle atterrit lourdement sur quelque chose de moue, ne comprenant que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'agissait du lit. Au moment où elle voulue se redresser, Klaus la plaqua sur le matelas en la maintenant sous son poids, attrapant au passage ses deux poignées qu'il plaça des deux côtés de sa tête. Un sourire vainqueur se glissa sur son visage, alors que Céleste était quelque peu troublé par si peu de proximité. Au bout d'un moment qu'ils passèrent à s'observer, Klaus finit par lui chuchoter avec une étrange douceur :

- Je peux entendre ton cœur battre…

Ce dernier, irrégulier, se serra dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait même pas à détourner son regard du siens. Elle s'y laissait flottée dans le bleu azur et océan et émerveillée par le gris argent. Du côté du jeune homme, il se laissait envahir par la douceur de la nuit à travers le bleu sombre et nuancé, et captiver par la passion de la chasse et de l'instinct animal dans le rouge écarlate. Un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée leur parvint soudain, brisant leur connexion.

- Nik ! Y'a Jessica qui vient d'arriver !

L'Hybride soupira de frustration.

- J'arrive ! » Klaus se glissa hors du lit sans la quitter des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. L'étoile était pratiquement dans le même état de confusion. Se redressant aussi, elle l'observa sortir de la chambre en silence et refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis quant elle était troublée par un homme, aussi incroyable soit-il ? Tout cela restait un véritable mystère.

Céleste avait mangé le plateau repas qu'on lui avait porté, après quoi l'après-midi était passé incroyablement vite. Cette fois-ci, les heures s'écoulaient comme des minutes, et les minutes comme des secondes. Mais tout cela n'était dû qu'à sa fatigue, rien d'autre. S'être battue le matin alors qu'elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure la déprimer plus qu'autre chose. Décidant de se coucher tôt, elle partit enfiler la nuisette et s'installa dans son lit moelleux l'instant d'après. L'étoile passa au moins vingt bonnes minutes à regarder le plafond, tout en réfléchissant à la sensation qu'elle avait eue pour l'Hybride originel plus tôt dans la journée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Cette impression étrange lorsqu'elle se trouvait proche de lui… C'était illogique ! Elle ne le connaissait pas et voulait depuis toujours réussir à le battre et peut-être même à le tuer… Il n'y avait aucune raison ! Et c'est donc avec ce genre de pensées confuses que la belle étoile s'endormit _enfin_ dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et cela l'agacer profondément…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Céleste dormait profondément, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour y laisser passer deux personnes. La première arrêta l'autre en lui demandant de sortir, après avoir pris le pain, l'eau et quelques gâteaux qu'il y avait sur le plateau de la personne maintenant parti. Il les déposa sur la table de chevet du côté où l'étoile s'était endormie, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis écrivit un rapide petit mot qu'il cala verticalement contre le pain. Cependant, prit de curiosité, Klaus s'approcha d'elle en posant doucement sa main sur son front tout en se concentrant…

_L'obscurité, l'ombre, le noir absolu dans une nuit sans lune. La souffrance pouvait s'y ressentir, la peine et le regret… L'originel venait de rentrer dans le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar de la jolie jeune femme. Il finit par discerner des arbres, une forêt et une rivière. L'eau paraissait tellement libre alors que les bois si vide de lumière… Une odeur de sang lui parvint soudainement. Il observa les alentours pour en connaître l'origine, humant l'air humide de la nuit. Mais il ne devrait pas. Céleste, déjà distante, n'accepterait sûrement pas une telle chose alors que lui-même parler de confiance. Donc c'est en se forçant que l'Hybride revint à la réalité._

Elle avait pourtant l'air si paisible endormie. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donner un plus beau sommeil ? Non. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de chose, cela ne le regardait en nul point, malgré l'étrange impression qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Cela restait les rêves de la jeune femme et non les siens. Klaus l'avait déjà enfermé, il n'allait pas non plus s'initier dans son subconscient. Se redressant rapidement, il parti sans bruit de la chambre et laissa la belle à son sommeil troublé de cauchemar…


	7. Chapitre 3 : Loneliness - 1ère partie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la première partie du chapitre 3.

**nightmare2054** : Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle review ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir et me touche beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

**vampirenessi** : "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" comme on dit ! ;)

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Loneliness…**

**1ère partie**

Céleste ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle avait dormi plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se réveillant seulement dans les environs de dix heure. Plaçant une main sur son front tout en se redressant, la jeune femme posa son regard sur sa table de chevet, où se trouvait du pain, de l'eau, quelques gâteaux ainsi qu'une carte à son attention.

_Au cas où tu aurais faim cette nuit,_

_K.M._

Lorsque Céleste la lut, elle n'avait pas exactement comprit pourquoi il faisait cela pour elle. D'un certain côté, s'il l'avait enfermé, il ne voulait pas forcément qu'elle meurt de faim… Mais tout de même ! Secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, la belle étoile se leva du lit pour s'habiller rapidement, et attrapa le pain qu'elle mangea en regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre la plus proche. Tout semblait si calme…

Les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement alors que quelques herbivores s'approchaient furtivement de la demeure avant de s'enfuir. Le vent secouait la cime des arbres, alors que la terre se craquelait sous le passage de certains animaux. L'eau d'une belle mare non loin reflétait le ciel, les bois et la façade du manoir, alors qu'au plus profond de son être, Céleste pouvait ressentir les flammes se mouvant dans la cheminée de ce qui devait être le salon. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un dans cette pièce, et peut-être qu'une mise en garde de sa part serait de bonne augure… Fermant les yeux, une main posée à plat sur la vitre, elle se concentra en faisant abstraction de toutes distractions possibles. Le vent commençait à souffler, le feu à s'affoler, l'eau à s'agiter et la terre à frémir. Les arbres semblaient vivres, tout comme la cheminée qui crachait ses flammes. Se fut sur ces dernières que l'étoile se concentrait le plus, ne les voyant pas de ses propres yeux. Mais un malaise commença à lui faire perdre le contrôle des éléments. Alors que Céleste essayait de reprendre la situation en main, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge alors que son cœur battait rapidement sous la panique. Elle lâcha finalement prise au bout de quelques minutes, genoux au sol, reprenant petit à petit une respiration régulière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule espèce capable de la faire suffoquer en lui détournant son pouvoir : des sorcières. Une seule n'aurait pas réussi, alors cela voulait bien dire qu'il y en avait plusieurs sous le toit du manoir.

Le bruit de l'enclenchement de la poignée la tira vivement de ses pensées. Céleste se posta devant la porte à vitesse étoile, alors qu'à son plus grand étonnement une femme aux cheveux blonds se tenait de l'autre côté. La jolie brune s'avança dans le but de se retrouver hors de la chambre, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Refaisant une nouvelle tentative, même plusieurs, toutes furent vaines. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Ragea-t-elle en observant les plaintes de la porte.

- Une barrière, c'est moi-même qui l'ai posé. Je suis Jessica.

- Une sorcière, et je suppose que tes petites copines se trouvent encore au rez-de-chaussée ?

- Exactement. Je suis venue voir si je reconnais ton espèce, vu que j'en ai croisé pas mal au court de mes voyages.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il en existe une vingtaine des espèces ! Cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Et je me fiche pas mal de connaitre ta vie ! Retires cette barrière maintenant ou dès que je sortirai tu entendras parler de moi jusque dans ta mort… Ajouta-t-elle en grognant.

- Klaus avait vu juste, tu as une agressivité animale. Et tes yeux sont aussi très particuliers, il m'a aussi parlé d'une marque que tu avais à la base de la nuque, une pleine lune avec une étoile. Je pense que tu dois être comme en connexion avec la lune et les éléments étant donné ta petite démonstration de tout à l'heure, fit la blonde avec arrogance devant la mine colérique et déconfite de l'étoile.

Céleste passa une main derrière son cou, ne détournant pour rien au monde son regard rouge et bleu de celui de la blonde. Elle se plaça au plus proche de la barrière, puis souffla d'un murmure rauque et menaçant :

- Je connais de nombreuses sorcières, certaines dont j'ai un profond respect, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te faire souffrir pour l'incroyable mépris que tu as à mon égard. Tu as intérêt à te rattraper, _Jessica_. Mes menaces et ma parole sont à prendre au sérieux. Compris ?!

Un autre bruit de pas retenti dans le couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Jessica, on ne traîne pas dans les couloirs !

- Désolé, Rebekah, mais je suis ici parce que Klaus me l'a demandé.

Une grande blonde à l'odeur marquée de vampire se posta près de la sorcière.

- Mais mon frère est parti, alors du baller ! Cracha-t-elle.

Jessica lui lança un regard noir, puis s'éloigna d'elle en ruminant sa colère. _Toi tu peux partir, au moins !_ Songea l'étoile. Rebekah prit la place que la sorcière avait occupée, observant la nouvelle avec une certaine arrogance.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle créature de Nik.

- Je ne suis la créature de personne ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es enfermée ici et surveillée par des hybrides et des sorcières sous les ordres de mon frère. Ça ne me plais pas plus qu'à toi, je n'aime pas vraiment les inconnus.

- Alors ça nous fait un point commun… Grogna la brune sans quitter des yeux le bout du couloir.

Rebekah la scruta quelques secondes.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on va s'entendre finalement ! Bon, à ce que j'ai comprit il faut t'emmener à manger. Je dois dire que ça ne m'enchante pas… Soupira l'originelle.

- Alors laisses-moi sortir !

La blonde lui lança un regard désabusé.

- Allé ! Je ne m'enfuirai pas !

- Mon frère n'hésitera pas à me daguer s'il l'apprend !

- Je t'en pris !

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il ne tardera pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander !

- Mais bien sûr… » Soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant dans la chambre. La blonde referma la porte après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, partant dans le couloir que Céleste ne franchirait pas de sitôt.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'étoile était assise sur le bureau, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons accompagnée de Jessica. _Une pour protéger l'autre. Pathétique…_ Songea-t-elle en souriant de moquerie. La sorcière inconnue posa nerveusement un plateau sur la table de chevet, puis toutes deux sortirent avec méfiance. « Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, fit-elle à l'intention de la brune avant de poser son regard sur Jessica. Mais toi, si… » Elle dévoila des crocs pointus en la fixant avec des yeux bleus ciel. La blonde referma rapidement la porte avec une légère crainte que Céleste arrivait à sentir. _Tu ne payes rien pour attendre…_ Gronda-t-elle en elle-même. La jeune femme alla manger tout en songeant à ses futures vengeances, ainsi qu'à sa désagréable situation d'enfermement. Une fois sont repas fini, Céleste s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en scrutant l'extérieur. Elle voulait sortir d'ici… Le soleil annonçait un après-midi radieux, et elle, elle était coincée à l'intérieur. _Absolument génial !_ Pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Le bruit de la porte du rez-de-chaussée retenti soudainement dans le manoir entier, annonçant l'arrivé de quelqu'un de frustré, en colère ou tout simplement de non délicat. L'étoile posa ses deux pieds sur le bord de la fenêtre, se disant qu'après tout cela ne la regardait pas. Mais un rapide bruit de pas qui venait dans la direction de sa chambre la fit s'interroger sur l'origine du sujet. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur Klaus après quelques coups, frustré et songeur. « On dirait que la petite bande de bras cassé se pose des questions, ma douce, fit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Je t'en pris, installes-toi, fais comme chez toi… Ah ! J'avais oublié. On _est_ chez toi.

- Ils m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont…

- Je loge chez Bonnie, je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas étonnant s'ils me cherchent ! Répliqua la jeune femme en le regardant d'un air sarcastique.

- Ca me donne rapidement des envies de meurtre… Dit Klaus en fixant un point sur le sol. Ils arrivent à m'énerver jusqu'à me donner envie de tuer dans la seconde.

- Du moment que tu ne t'acharnes pas sur moi, tout ira bien dans les deux camps ! Lança-t-elle en retournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Les deux camps, trésor ? Tu es avec eux, maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Le tien, le mien, fit-elle en le désignant du doigt avant de le pointer sur elle-même.

- Et que dirais-tu si tu faisais partie de mon _camp _?

- Laisses-moi réfléchir… Non ! Tu m'as enfermé, alors n'imagine même pas une once de loyauté de ma part.

- Ah ! J'aurais presque oublié ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour te rafraichir la mémoire, dans ce cas ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Je dois dire que tu embellies mes journées, trésor… Souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin de bouche.

- Une question ! Tu ne comptes pas me garder enfermer ici pour que je te serve de psychologue, j'espère ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, c'est pas mon domaine ! Alors autant que tu ailles voir un spécialiste, car ce n'est pas moi qui t'aiderai et tu as vraiment besoin de voir quelqu'un de compétant ! Si tu veux mon avis, le fait que tu m'enfermes se traduit par _un sérieux trouble mental_ ! Cracha-t-elle en le regardant.

L'Hybride ricana à sa réplique.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Toi ! Tu es enfermée dans une pièce, entourée de sorcières, d'hybrides et d'originels, et tu n'as pas la moindre crainte ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi.

- Et c'est censé être une critique ou un compliment ? Parce que je n'arrive jamais à savoir avec toi !

Le jeune homme commença à reprendre son sérieux, ne la quittant pas du regard.

- Un compliment, mon cœur.

Céleste ne releva pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Et qu'aurait-il à ajouter, dans tout les cas ? Le son de l'ouverture de la grande porte se faisait entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je dois y aller. » L'étoile hocha simplement la tête, évitant de son possible de croiser le regard envoutant de l'originel. Elle ne supportait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, tout ça lui était complètement inconnu. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la chambre Céleste ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qu'elle tentait de contenir, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Se relevant de son perchoir, elle se dirigea vers les petits gâteaux posés sur la table de chevet qu'elle dévora en quelques secondes pour soulager son malaise. Manger apaiser toutes sortes d'angoisses dans son cas !


	8. Chapitre 3 : Loneliness - 2ème partie

Bonsoir !

Je poste en avance car je ne pourrai pas ce week-end, donc voici la seconde partie du chapitre 3.

**nightmare2054** : Merci ! Les révélations qui la concernent arriveront bientôt ;)

**BoKenzie** : Accro ? A ce point ? Je n'en demandais pas tant ! XD Merci beaucoup ^^

Je vous remercie tous de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, alors profondément encrée dans ses pensées, l'étoile ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il s'agissait de la jeune sorcière inconnue. Céleste s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce, observant la jeune fille qui portait deux sacs noirs bien remplies. « Re-bonjour, fit-elle amicalement.

- Salut… Lui répondit l'inconnue avec une certaine timidité. Je… Je suis venue vous apporter des affaires à vous que je suis allée chercher chez la Bennett.

- Oh, merci. Elle t'a vu ?

- Non, elle… elle n'était pas là, donc j'en ai profité.

L'étoile hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis s'approcha d'elle dans le but de prendre les affaires, mais s'arrêta au mouvement de recul de la sorcière. Scrutant son visage, elle put remarquée la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

Le silence et la gêne de l'inconnue répondit à sa question.

- Je vois… Ayant prit connaissance de ma colère envers Jessica, tu t'es dis que j'étais mauvaise avec tout le monde ?

- Vous l'étiez à ce moment là.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi et c'est toujours le cas. Tu ne m'as rien fait, alors il n'y a aucune raison que je veuille te tuer.

- Et Jessica ? Elle a fait quoi pour s'attirer vos foudres ?

- Jessica est irrespectueuse et arrogante. Elle mérite ma colère et en subira les conséquences.

- Eh bien elle va partir quelques temps alors on peut dire que vous serez tranquille ! Fit la sorcière en baissant les yeux.

- Alors un grand merci pour la bonne nouvelle ! Mais je ne m'attaque pas à quelqu'un lorsque cette personne ne m'a rien fait, je tiens à ce que tu le saches, ça serait complètement inutile et illogique ! Sinon… Je peux m'approcher et prendre les sacs sans que tu ne t'enfuies ?

- Oh, oui désolé… S'excusa la sorcière en les lui tendant.

Céleste la remercia avant d'aller poser les affaires sur le lit, puis retourna à sa position de départ.

- Je suppose que tu connais déjà mon prénom. Puis-je savoir le tiens ?

- Sarah.

- Eh bien enchanté, Sarah ! Ravie que les sorcières de ce manoir ne soient pas toutes comme Jessica ! Souriait-elle. Encore merci pour m'avoir rapporté des affaires, et par pitié, tutoies-moi !

- D'accord. Bon… J'y vais, j'ai du boulot…

- Ok, à la prochaine, alors !

- En revoir. » La sorcière sorti de la pièce un peu plus détendu qu'à son entrée, alors que Céleste se jeta pratiquement sur les deux sacs, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle y avait rangé. Elle y trouva des vêtements, des produits pour la salle-de-bain, pyjama, peignoir, robe de nuit… Sarah avait pensé à tout ! L'étoile entreprit de ranger les affaires dans la chambre, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choses à faire… Elle commençait effectivement à s'ennuyer, n'ayant que pour seule occupation d'écouter les oiseaux chanter à l'extérieur, là où elle n'avait pas posé le pied depuis quelques jours. Ce qui avait tendance à l'a frustré de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à la fin du deuxième sac, Céleste se rendit compte qu'un petit objet s'y trouver au fond. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa ce qui semblait être… son lecteur MP3. Au moins elle aura l'occasion d'écouter de la musique ! Un peu d'ambiance ne lui ferait pas de mal… Enfin quelqu'un qui semblait la comprendre un peu ! Prenant le petit appareil électronique, la belle étoile finissait de ranger les affaires avec « It's Time » d'Imagine Dragons. Enfin un autre son que celui du silence !

Céleste était allongée sur le ventre sur le drap, la tête au pied du lit et posée sur un coussin. Les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles, l'étoile trouvait que c'était un bon moyen de faire passer le temps, mais n'avait pas prévue que cela puisse l'endormir à moitié… En effet, plus les minutes et les chansons passées, plus ses paupières s'alourdissaient et manquaient à plusieurs reprises de se fermer pour un profond sommeil. Mais il ne valait mieux pas… Un ricanement venant du rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter, reconnaissant celui de Klaus et d'un autre homme. L'originel qui riait ? Etrange… Quoique cela lui arrivait de se moquer des autres… Dans tout les cas, Céleste en fit abstraction tout en se disant que cela ne la regardait pas le moins du monde ! Se retournant pour se placer sur le dos, elle observa le plafond et soupira de frustration. Certains avaient l'air de s'amuser contrairement à d'autres, qui eux mouraient d'ennuis ! Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, l'étoile, prise au dépourvue, se redressa rapidement en s'appuyant sur ses mains, se détendant en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Sarah. « Oh… Excuses-moi… Je te dérange, peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je m'ennuie à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

- C'est vrai que de rester enfermer… Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Oué… Tu voulais me voir ?

- Klaus m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie pour t'éviter la solitude.

- _Eviter ma solitude_ ? Il a dit ça ?!

- Euh, oui. Mais…

- Je ne veux sûrement pas de ça pitié ! La coupa-t-elle en bondissant du lit avant de marcher de long en large dans la pièce. C'est lui qui m'a enfermé ! Il l'a déjà oublié ?! Faut pas s'étonner si après je m'énerve !

- Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû venir un peu plus tard…

- Non, non c'est juste que… Commença-t-elle en se calmant un peu. La situation me rend dingue.

- Je comprends.

Céleste fixa un point dans un coin pendant quelques secondes, alors plongée dans des pensées qui lui donnèrent les larmes aux yeux, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

- Excuses-moi, tu veux t'assoir ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Les deux filles allèrent s'installées sur un canapé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Encore heureux que la chambre soit quant même digne d'un hôtel de luxe, parce que j'aurais encore moins supportée le cachot ! Ricana-t-elle, suivie de la sorcière. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire… Les Mikaelson sont quant même les originels, et voir une sorcière sous leur toit c'est quelque chose d'assez… étonnant !

- Je… En faite… Hésita la sorcière, alors que son visage caché très mal une tristesse qu'elle refoulait. Je n'ai nulle part où aller… Je n'ai plus personne.

- Oh… Pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas du abordé le sujet…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant ! En général je loge dans un des manoirs de Klaus, et en échange je lui apporte mon aide en tant que sorcière lorsqu'il a besoin de moi.

- C'est un marché plutôt équitable… Je dois dire que ça me surprend un peu de ça part !

- Klaus n'est pas totalement quelqu'un de mauvais, tu sais. Enfin si, du moins pas vraiment… C'est plutôt compliqué… Mais il a de bonnes raisons de l'être envers certaines personnes. Et puis on a tous fait du mal à quelqu'un au moins une fois dans notre vie !

- Tu as raison.

Céleste lui sourit avant de détourner son regard vers un coin de la pièce, la tête emplie de souvenirs douloureux enfouis depuis tellement longtemps…

- Sa va ? Lui demanda Sarah avec inquiétude.

- Hein ? Oui, merci sa va, c'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord… Si jamais… tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier, je suis là.

Céleste la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Un silence commença à s'installer dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Céleste lui demande avec curiosité :

- Qui était là personne avec qui Klaus riait, tout à l'heure ?

- Ah ! Oui… Il s'agit de Kol, son frère. A ce que j'ai compris, ils se moquaient de Rebekah à propos de ses sentiments pour un humain, je crois…

- Quelle délicatesse ! Les hommes sont tous pareille, si tu veux mon avis. Arrogant, fier, égoïste et imbu de leur personne !

- D'après certaines de mes expériences, je ne vais pas te contredire ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Ils devraient simplement nous servir sans ouvrir la bouche, tu ne crois pas ? Se moqua encore l'étoile.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Un jour ils comprendront qui sont les seules êtres supérieurs !

- Bien dit ! Riait-elle. Un peu de musique, ça te tentes ?

- Pourquoi pas !

La belle étoile se releva d'un bond en direction du lit, là où elle avait laissé le lecteur MP3, puis le ralluma en augmentant le son au maximum. La musique résonna entre les murs de la chambre, alors que Céleste commençait à se déhancher. Un peu plus tard, alors que les chansons défilaient encore, les deux filles étaient éclatées de rire sur le canapé.

- Ta vie est incroyable !

- Incroyable, peut-être pas, mais riche en histoire, ça oui !

- J'imagine bien ! Riait la sorcière.

Les deux filles parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Céleste se lève de son siège en marchant à travers la pièce, au rythme de « Gold on the ceiling » de The Black Keys, pour finir devant une des fenêtres. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle perçut quelqu'un arrivé derrière la porte. Lançant un regard interrogateur à Sarah, cette dernière haussa les épaules avec étonnement puis tourna son regard vers la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un certain Hybride.

- Klaus ! Je pourrai savoir ce que tu veux ?! Cracha Céleste en avançant jusqu'à lui tout en espérant qu'il resterait à l'extérieur de son territoire.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse, souriait-il. Et puis c'est chez moi, alors je pense que j'ai bien le droit de rendre visite à mon invité, non ?

- Prisonnière serait plus juste ! Je suis enfermée !

- Voyons, trésor. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Et s'il te faut une raison valable pour ma visite, j'ai besoin de Sarah pour un service. Sarah ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de la sorcière.

- Oui, bien sûr.

La jeune fille se releva du canapé et s'approcha de leur position, remarquant l'échange de regard d'un côté mauvais et de l'autre moqueur que se lancer les deux immortels. Elle étouffa un ricanement amusé et sorti de la chambre.

- A la prochaine ! » Lança-t-elle à la captive. Céleste hocha la tête, puis regarda à nouveau l'Hybride. Chose étrange, le sourire de ce dernier devint plus doux, amusé et intrigué, alors que l'étoile était moins énervée qu'au départ, comme si le fait d'être plongé dans son regard avait un effet calmant. Il finit pourtant par rejoindre Sarah au milieu du couloir avant de finalement disparaitre. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement, puis referma la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Elle continua d'écouter de la musique, attendant que le temps passe, le regard posé sur une fenêtre. Après quelques heures sans bouger, Céleste éteignit le lecteur, se déshabilla pour n'être plus qu'en sous-vêtements avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, comme accompagnateur de sa solitude…


	9. Chapitre 4 : To trust - 1ère partie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser la taille de cette partie de chapitre... Je sais, elle est courte, mais si j'avais coupé plus loin ça aurait été bizarre.

Donc toutes mes excuses et merci de votre compréhension !

Mais je tenterai par la suite de poster les chapitres en entier si j'arrive à motiver ma correctrice, voici la bonne nouvelle de la semaine ;)

**nightmare2054** : Coucou ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

**BoKenzie** : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'inspiration ! Il y a encore pas mal de chapitre plus un épilogue avant d'atteindre la fin mdr.

J'ai même fait une suite ! Si à la fin de cette fiction vous me suivez toujours, je me ferais un plaisir de la poster aussi ;)

Merci à tous !

N'hésitez pas les reviews :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : To trust…**

**1ère partie**

Le réveil se déroula en douceur. La matinée venait à peine de commencer, le soleil lançant divers rayons chauds et colorés à travers le paysage. Céleste, qui avait toujours les paupières fermées, souriait en sentant la lumière sur son bras. Les oiseaux chantaient comme à leur habitude, mais d'un chant qui lui semblait plus… net. La forêt semblait parler à travers la brise qui venait ébouriffer les branches des arbres et souffler avec douceur sur son visage. L'étoile ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se redressant en moins d'une seconde dans son lit. Elle sentait le vent et les odeurs de la forêt, pouvait entendre clairement le chant des bois et ressentir la chaleur du soleil. Sa mâchoire manqua de chuter, alors que devant ses yeux, deux fenêtres de sa chambre étaient ouvertes. La mauvaise impression que la barrière de Jessica lui donnait avait littéralement disparu, alors que la belle étoile arrivait à ressentir plus nettement les sensations que la nature lui apporter. Elle était libre…

La minute d'après, Céleste se rua à la salle-de-bain pour s'habiller d'un jean et d'un débardeur rouge, avant de se poster devant une des deux fenêtres qui lui prouvait sa liberté. Inspirant un bon coup, elle aurait crut défaillir de bonheur. Marchant ensuite vers la porte de la chambre, l'étoile enclencha la poignée et l'ouvrit lentement tout en observant les environs. Ne plus ressentir la barrière lui faisait tout drôle, à présent ! Avançant un pied vers l'extérieur, un doux sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle sorti de la chambre sans se prendre un mur invisible en pleine face. Elle était dehors et avait encore du mal à le réaliser… La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, puis commença à avancer dans le couloir. Longeant les murs et scrutant chaque recoin, son souffle se coupa pratiquement une fois arrivait dans le hall. Elle avait descendu lentement l'escalier, la porte étant à présent juste en face d'elle. Mais Céleste se demandait toujours s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas sortir… Un bruit de pas sur sa droite la tira de ses pensées, tournant alors la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme brun avec un regard malicieux. « Tu dois être Céleste ? Je m'appelle Kol ! Le frère cadet de ce cher Niklaus, fit-il avec sarcasme.

- Euh… Bonjour.

- Sois pas timide, jolie créature. Je suis bien plus drôle que Nik, dit-il en s'avançant.

L'étoile contracta ses muscles en cas d'une attaque, n'ayant absolument _aucune_ confiance en lui.

- Kol ! Gronda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Céleste se retourna et remarqua que Klaus se diriger à vive allure vers son frère, s'arrêtant devant lui d'une manière menaçante.

- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle frangin ! Et puis elle est mignonne ta prisonnière, je pourrai m'amuser un peu !

- C'est mon invité ! Tu la laisses. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans ton cercueil ? Le menaça-t-il.

- Très bien ! Bon, je rentre chez moi de toute manière, _loin de toi_ ! Et si t'as besoin de moi, y'a toujours Rebekah ! Enfin encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de t'aider.

Kol sorti du manoir avec un air agacé et un sourire moqueur sur le visage, alors que Klaus avançait vers elle.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un vrai gamin.

Céleste hocha légèrement la tête, pas vraiment remise du faite qu'elle était sortie.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai pu sortir ? Enfin je veux dire… Il n'y a plus de barrière…

- Ah, oui. Je me suis dit que pour qu'il y ait de la confiance entre nous, il fallait que l'un de nous face un pas vers l'autre. Prends ça comme… une sorte de test, souriait-il.

- Oh… D'un côté, j'aurai envie de te dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Et de l'autre, je… sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, trésor. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non ! Assura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Le bruit du gargouillement de son estomac n'aida pas… Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres sous le sourire amusé de l'Hybride.

- Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à atteindre la cuisine, accompagnée de la belle étoile qui avait hésité à le suivre ou s'enfuir. La pièce était tout aussi incroyable que le reste du manoir, moderne, lumineuse, et possédant tout ce dont une cuisine d'aujourd'hui avait besoin.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.

Céleste s'installa lentement sur un des tabourets de l'îlot, observant de part et d'autre la pièce puis Klaus, qui semblait lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Préparer ?! Cela lui faisait oublier la dernière remarque de l'Hybride

- Tu… cuisines ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Habituellement il s'agit de mes _employés_, dans les cas extrêmes de Rebekah, mais lorsqu'il y a besoin et nécessité, oui, je cuisine. Un millénaire ça aide, lui répondit-il tout en continuant son action.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'en serais jamais douté…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme ? Demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

- Tu as écoutais notre conversation ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'en avais aucun droit !

- Il fallait bien que je m'assure que tu ne parles pas d'évasion.

- Et la confiance, alors ? Cracha-t-elle.

- On va dire que j'y ai réfléchi juste après !

- Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! Ricana-t-elle.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis croisa le doux regard de l'originel, qui l'observait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, mon cœur. Rien du tout.

Céleste hocha légèrement la tête, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux vers un coin de la pièce. Plus gênante situation, il n'y avait probablement pas. Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine, des regards jetés de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce que Klaus dépose finalement devant l'étoile une assiette avec trois pancakes ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Céleste leva son regard vers lui puis sur son assiette.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle venait de dire ça. Il ne l'avait pas mérité après l'avoir enfermé… La jeune femme commença néanmoins à manger sous le sourire satisfait de l'Hybride, étonnée voir même choquée que ce soit autant comestible que délicieux. Klaus, debout en face d'elle, se pencha et en attrapa un qu'il commença à manger lui aussi, sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Elle attaqua le dernier par la suite.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Céleste lui lança un regard qui traduit donnait : « N'en fait pas trop, non plus ! », avec un sourcil levé. Le jeune homme leva les mains innocemment avec un air moqueur. Une fois terminé, elle avala d'un trait son verre de lait et leva son regard vers lui.

- La modestie, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Pas besoin d'être modeste quant je suis sûr de moi, trésor !

- Mm… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je ne suis pas vraiment étonné ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

Klaus ricana légèrement en baissant les yeux, action que la jeune femme entreprit elle aussi avec un léger sourire. Il releva ensuite un regard emplis d'intensité qui se planta jusqu'au fond de son âme d'immortelle à travers ses prunelles. Céleste sentait son cœur se serrer, mais finit par arriver à détourner les yeux au bout d'un long moment. Lui pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par l'esprit de la jolie brune, qui paraissait aussi complexe que le sien. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de regard appuyé, Klaus s'avança jusqu'à ses côtés avant de proposer :

- Voudrais-tu visiter le manoir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas… Autant que je connaisse le territoire ! » Sourit-elle avant de descendre de son siège. Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui proposer son bras avec élégance. L'étoile devait bien avouer qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… Il semblait tellement sincère à ce moment là, alors qu'elle ne savait pas si oui ou non elle pouvait vraiment lui donner sa confiance. Ses nouveaux sentiments à son égard avaient le don d'embrouiller sa raison. Et puis l'Hybride aurait pu la tuer il y a trois jours de cela, et il ne l'avait pas fait ! Alors que l'originel allait pour baisser son bras avec une certaine déception, Céleste le lui prit avec embarra, lui redonnant le sourire. Lui redonner le sourire ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu… ? Tout cela était confus dans sa tête… Puis après quelques secondes de silence, tout deux sortir de la cuisine pour la découverte de cette imposante et incroyable demeure. Imposante était un euphémisme…


	10. Chapitre 4 : To trust - 2ème partie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Grrr... C'est la fin des vacances ! Suis-je la seule à avoir envie de pleurer sur cette triste réalité ?

Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 4, et pour information le chapitre 5 se nommera Hunter.

**BoKenzie** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà un chapitre plus grand ;) En espérant qu'il te plaira !

**Nightmare2054** : Merci :) Le chapitre To Trust est en quelque sorte dédié au rapprochement. Céleste a beau être têtue, elle sait déjà au fond d'elle-même qu'avec Klaus ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec les autres.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ce n'est pas un manoir, c'est un palace ! S'exclama Céleste, assise sur un des canapés du salon.

- J'ai quelques demeures un peu partout dans le monde, toutes différentes. Certaines modernes et d'autres anciennes. J'aime être sûr de savoir où je loge.

- Je comprends… Souriait-elle de son canapé.

Céleste replia ses jambes sous elle, le regard fixé sur le feu de cheminée devant elle. Klaus se trouvait sur le fauteuil d'à côté, ne l'a quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Au fil des minutes qu'ils avaient passé à découvrir le manoir, la jeune femme s'était calmée et adoucie, un sourire se glissant souvent sur son visage.

- Et toi ? Tu as quelque part où vivre mise à part la chambre chez la sorcière ?

- J'ai une maison en France sur la côté d'azur. C'est la deuxième demeure que j'ai acquise dans toute ma vie.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Céleste lui lança un regard.

- Jusqu'au XVIème siècle je vivais dans différentes demeures m'appartenant, un peu comme vous tous, mais après… les choses ont changé ! Un évènement et votre vie change du tout au tout. A partir de ce siècle, n'ayant pas de pouvoir d'hypnose, je demandais l'aide de certaines sorcières pour m'obtenir un logis adéquat. J'ai souvent vécue chez quelqu'un, en _location_ en quelque sorte. Je n'arrivais plus à me retrouver seul dans une grande maison, donc j'ai changé de mode de vie.

- Une âme d'immortelle torturée ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit le regard de la jeune étoile en l'espace d'une seconde. Céleste secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre en main.

- Je dirai simplement que ma vie n'a pas toujours été joyeuse.

- Intéressant…

L'étoile leva son regard vers lui en souriant légèrement, reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas approfondi le sujet.

- Et… Commença-t-il en se relevant. Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches ce que Sarah ma trouver sur toi, mon étoile.

- Euh… Donc… Tu… Tu sais… ? Bégaya-t-elle.

L'originel lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

- C'est un livre qui ne contient que quelques pages, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire en entier.

Céleste hocha la tête tout en l'observant marcher vers un buffet, dont il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un objet. Klaus revint vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, sa cuisse frôlant la sienne ce qui eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le corps entier de la jeune femme. La jolie brune eu la gorge serrait par l'embarra, mais tenta d'en faire abstraction en scrutant le vieux livre que l'Hybride tenait dans ses mains. Couverture en cuir, feuilles jaunis et abîmées par le temps… Prise par la curiosité, Céleste l'attrapa des mains de Klaus, ne remarquant pas au passage le regard brûlant que ce dernier lui lançait. Frôlant les contours du bout de ses doigts, il avait pour titre : _L'étoile du feu_. Cela la fit sourire.

- On s'est toutes données des surnoms en rapport avec notre caractère ou nos pouvoirs. Des sortes de _titre_. L'étoile du feu… Il m'arrive parfois d'être bornée et un peu lunatique ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Ce titre te va bien. Je trouve qu'il fait autant honneur à l'éclat rouge de tes yeux que ton caractère. Mais d'un certain côté… Depuis que tu es ici, tu ne peux t'empêcher de me cracher à la figure comme un félin, donc je dirai qu'il met majoritairement ton côté sauvage et têtu en relief ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Céleste leva les yeux au ciel avec malgré elle un sourire amusé qu'elle ne pouvait effacer, puis finit par ouvrir le livre ancien. Klaus avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais il était ravi qu'elle ait enfin retrouvée le sourire. La première page n'était composée que de son prénom écrit en lettres moyenâgeuses, ce qui prouvait son ancienneté. Tournant la page, l'étoile écarquilla les yeux devant une incroyable représentation en couleur d'elle-même. On pouvait y remarquer le noir profond de ses cheveux, le rouge flamboyant et le bleu nuit de ses yeux, tout comme sa silhouette vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang.

- Je me souviens du jour où je portais cette robe, c'était une journée de printemps après des mois de pluie en France !

Céleste tourna la page. Il y avait sa description physique à l'écrit, tout aussi détaillé que le portrait. Elle tourna la feuille abimée rapidement sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Une autre description, mais là de son arrivé près du lac, sous le saule pleureur et à côté de cette magnifique orchidée rouge.

- Une orchidée rouge, hein ?

- Quoi ? T'as un problème avec les orchidées et la couleur, peut-être ?

- Aucun, trésor. J'en connais juste la signification… Lui susurra-t-il.

Céleste souffla d'agacement. Oui, elle aussi en connaissait la signification.

- Mais le rouge seul à bien d'autre signification ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Chaleur, ardeur, triomphe, passion… Souffla-t-il avec un air séducteur.

- Mais aussi danger et interdiction! Répliqua-t-elle en reposant son regard sur le livre.

Soupirant d'exaspération, elle continua de feuilleter et tomba sur la description de sa personnalité. Céleste fronça les sourcils de curiosité, alors que Klaus lui arracha le livre des mains en se relevant du canapé avec rapidité.

- Eh ! Rends-le-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant à son tour.

- J'estime que te connaissant toi-même tu n'en as pas besoin !

- Klaus !

L'étoile lui lança un regard noir, mais se rassit sur le canapé en croisant les bras.

- Je préférerais encore te parler de moi que tu lises ce bouquin âgé de plusieurs siècles !

Il leva des yeux pleins d'intérêt. _Quelle idiote…_ S'insulta-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Génial… Marmonna-t-elle. Je suis âgée d'un millénaire, je suis immortelle et je ne vieilli pas. Comme chaque être immortel nous avons notre plante _maudite_, dont je vais me priver de t'en donner le nom ! Les étoiles sont toutes liées à quelque chose, nous avons toutes la marque de notre lien sur la nuque avec l'image d'une étoile, dit-elle en retirant ses cheveux de sa nuque pour le montrer à l'Hybride avant de poursuivre : Nous pouvons aussi procréer bien qu'aucune n'a eu d'enfant, et avons toutes des liens et des pouvoirs différents. Je suis liée à la lune, et la nature est pour moi une sorte de sœur… Je crois bien être la plus redouté de toute notre espèce ! Peut-être même la plus dangereuse… J'ai des défauts et des qualités en pleine contradiction, donc on va dire que ma personnalité est assez complexe. Je sais me battre et me défendre, et suis d'une certaine façon la dominante dans le monde animal. Il vaut mieux me cerner si on veut m'approcher- ce que tu n'as pas fait - car je suis quelqu'un d'assez… imprévisible, et de sauvage si je puis dire. Je suis capable de tout pour ce qui s'agit du respect, de la liberté, de la protection et de l'amitié que je peux donner. J'ai déjà tué des gens pour m'avoir défié. Ou énervé tout simplement… J'ai mes moments de menace, je peux être aussi cruelle que redoutable et parfois… on va dire que mon instinct fait de moi une prédatrice. J'ai mes moments de jeu, de douceur, et j'ai eu ma période de séduction. La parole d'une étoile est sans faille, lorsque je donne ma confiance je donne ma loyauté et mon amitié. Il m'arrive d'être compatissante et… solitaire. Et ma réplique : Ne jamais me sous-estimer ! Souviens t'en.

- J'y tâcherais ! Séductrice aussi ? Cela me rappel une certaine fleur et une certaine couleur… Fit-il semblant de se remémorer avant de prendre un ton séducteur. Je n'ai pas encore vu ce côté-là de toi.

- Dans tes rêves, l'Hybride !

- Tout doux, mon étoile ! Tiens, il y a aussi une description sur tes capacités dans ce livre…

- T'as fini, là ?!

- Pas encore ! Riait-il. Lis avec moi, si tu veux !

L'étoile grognait d'agacement sous le regard amusé de Klaus, qui repensait à cette fameuse impulsivité.

- Dommage ! Fit-il d'un ton faussement déçut, avant de ricaner devant le regard noir de la jolie brune.

L'originel recommença la lecture, alors que l'étoile finit par se relever en divaguant et observant le salon. Un silence s'installa dans le salon pendant plusieurs minutes. L'un plongé dans le livre ancien, et l'autre absorbée par sa découverte de cette pièce magnifiquement décorée.

- Signé **A.B.**, finit-il en refermant le livre.

Il resta un moment en pleine réflexion, ce dont l'étoile prit pour une découverte inattendue sur elle.

- Peux-tu vraiment faire ce genre de chose ?

- S'il est marqué que je contrôle les quatre éléments et que je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal de cette terre, alors oui. Les étoiles ont normalement un pouvoir, mais dans mon cas j'en ai deux.

- Tu as un fort instinct animal que tu conserves sans arrêt. Une question… Qui es-tu _vraiment_, au fond de toi ?

- Euh… Une fille qui a vécu beaucoup de chose, des bons comme des… mauvais passages. Une fille… C'est une question vraiment personnelle.

L'étoile posa son regard sur lui, qui revêtait un léger sourire. Habituellement, elle savait quoi dire au bon moment. Mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui… Elle n'arrivait pas à bien réfléchir avant de parler. Il l'a déstabilisé.

- Une autre question. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Céleste afficha un sourire amusé, mais une certaine mélancolie pouvait se lire dans son regard.

- Je crois que je voulais te tuer parce que… sûrement parce que j'ai un caractère borné et susceptible. Ça remonte à loin à vrai dire…

- Tu _voulais _? Tu ne le veux plus ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Céleste écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire, au juste ?

- Je… Euh…

Un cri les tira de leur conversation, les faisant réagir tout les deux dans l'instant. Ils se ruèrent vers l'extérieur pour en avoir le cœur net. La scène devant eux eu le don de faire ricaner la jeune femme. Rebekah se trouvait sous le porche, encore choquée par le chat sauvage qui lui crachait à la figure.

- Bekah, c'est un chat ! Y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Souffla Klaus avec exaspération.

- J'ai été surprise, c'est tout ! Il est venu d'un coup et à commencer à me cracher dessus !

- T'es une immortelle et t'as peur d'un chat ?!

- Je n'ai pas eu peur, Nik ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai été surprise ! Râla-t-elle.

Céleste plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire, autant amusée par la frayeur de la blonde que par la dispute frère et sœur.

- Arrêtes de rire ! Lui cracha Rebekah.

- Désolé… Marmonna la brune en se raclant la gorge.

Elle croisa le regard de l'Hybride, qui l'observait avec un léger sourire, mais se reprit en croisant celui noir de la blonde.

- Chat sauvage serait plus exact ! Lança-t-elle avec plus de sérieux.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de chat sauvage en Amérique ? Demanda la vampire.

- Je l'ai emmené avec moi ici, et elle a dû pister mon odeur jusqu'au manoir…

L'étoile passa devant eux pour s'approcher de l'animal, alors que ses yeux devenaient d'un vert amande. Posant ses genoux contre le sol, elle tendit la main vers le chat sauvage, distant au premier abord. Céleste attrapa la féline, qu'elle amena jusque dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers les deux originels.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un monstre, seulement un animal ! Répliqua-t-elle devant leurs mines surprise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'emmener à l'intérieur ?! S'offusqua Rebekah.

- Si vous voulez je la ramène dans les bois, mais seule. Elle n'acceptera pas de partir en voyant des inconnus à côté de moi.

- Vas-y, dans ce cas ! S'exclama la blonde avant de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir.

Klaus semblait quant à lui un peu plus hésitant sur le sujet.

- Je ne m'enfuirai pas, je te donne ma parole. » Dit-elle. Elle ne quitta pas son regard des yeux, voulant lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Klaus finit par hocher la tête, alors qu'un rayonnant sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sans un mot de plus, Céleste se détourna de lui en direction des bois et marcha à une allure qu'elle voulait montrer calme, bien qu'elle était plus impatiente qu'autre chose.

L'étoile avança entre les arbres, son cœur battant rapidement de part l'excitation et la joie qu'elle ressentait. Être entouré des bois et de ses habitants lui donnait du baume au cœur, une impression de sécurité et de redécouverte de son instinct. Inspirant à fond l'odeur des feuilles et des plantes baignées par le soleil, Céleste ferma les yeux pour laisser le bien-être se rependre dans son corps, du bout de ses pieds à la pointe de ses cheveux. Mais elle lui avait donné sa parole… Secouant la tête pour se reprendre en main, la jeune femme s'accroupit sur le sol et déposa devant elle la boule de poil touffu qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. « Ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ? Et fais attention aux loups. » Lui souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la tête. L'animal avait l'air de la comprendre, puis parti en trottinant pour ensuite disparaitre dans un buisson. Céleste fit demi-tour, effleurant du bout de ses doigts les arbres les plus proches, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir. Il y avait quelqu'un, un humain. Observant les alentours avec la mauvaise impression qu'on l'épiait, une branche au sol craqua derrière elle. Se retournant d'un bloc, l'étoile fronça les sourcils en apercevant un homme métis et chauve au regard froid. « Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Je vous ai fait peur ?

- Non. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je m'appelle Connor. Connor Jordan. Je suis arrivé ici il y a quelques heures.

- Oh… Et que faites-vous dans les bois ? Avec une… arme ? Sans indiscrétion de ma part, bien entendu.

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur le pistolet, puis retourna sur l'homme, qui avait lui aussi jeté un coup d'œil sur son arme.

- On va dire que je m'occupe du nettoyage ! Vous avez des problèmes de pollution, ici. » Céleste hocha la tête en se dandinant légèrement sur place. Cet homme était dangereux, elle le sentait. Lorsqu'il approcha la main du flingue, l'étoile écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Tout ce qui se passa par la suite alla un peu trop vite pour un humain… Chasseur ?

* * *

Pour satisfaire ma curiosité si ça vous tente ^^

Qu'avez-vous pensé du moment Klaus/Céleste ? Les révélations à son propos vous ont-elles plu ? Et pour ce qui est du passage avec Rebekah ?

La fin vous donne-t-elle envie de savoir la suite ?

Je suppose que vous aviez deviné par rapport au premier chapitre, mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que cette fiction se passe lors de la saison 4 (On ne sait jamais ;) ).

Encore merci et à la prochaine ! ;D


	11. Chapitre 5 : Hunter

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 5 en entier, d'où la taille un peu plus importante ^^

Merci à ma correctrice, je cite : **PresidenteCo**, sans qui il y aurait beaucoup de faute d'orthographe !

**Nightmare2054** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes impressions ! ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hunter…**

Céleste observait Connor d'un œil inquiet, alors que lui semblait attendre sa réaction. Le jeune homme approcha ses doigts de son arme, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle finit par foncer sur lui, lui arrachant le pistolet qu'il venait de prendre et le balança dans les buissons. Ils entamèrent un combat au corps à corps violent, coups de poing et de pied fusant en tout sens. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où elle avait tenté de repousser Klaus, là, il voulait vraiment la blesser. Mais une telle rapidité et force pour un humain était impossible, à moins que… Chasseur de vampire. Mais à être trop occupé dans ses pensées, l'étoile perdait du terrain et Connor l'envoya violemment contre un arbre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle quelques instant, sentant encore la marque du tronc sur son visage. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui balancer à nouveau la figure contre l'arbre. Poussant un bruit sourd, Céleste senti sa tête tourner alors que du sang provenant de ses cheveux couler sur son front. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu ais, commença-t-il en lui attachant les poignées dans le dos. Mais tu pourras être utile comme appât ! » La basculant sur son épaule, il commença à marcher entre les bois alors que le noir embrouillait la vue de l'étoile.

Le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance. Plissant ses paupières en les refermant, Céleste poussa un gémissement de mécontentement en se redressant. Elle n'était pas dans son lit ou dans une quelconque pièce, mais dans une cage à l'extérieur, à côté d'une caravane. Commençant à prendre panique, l'étoile tenta de se lever plusieurs fois, frappant la cage de ses mains. Les barreaux reflétaient la lueur du soleil, alors qu'un son venant de la caravane parvint à ses oreilles. Elle avait bien repris connaissance, mais se sentait terriblement faible. « Enfin réveillez ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Céleste se retourna d'un bond dans sa cage, apercevant Connor qui l'observait avec désintérêt.

- Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ?! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin d'un appât pour les vampires.

- Cours toujours !

- Dis-moi… Fit-il en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu te sens peut-être faible, épuisée ? J'en suis certain. C'est tout à fait normal étant donné que je t'ai pris plusieurs Litre de sang avant de t'injecter de la Belladone.

- Comment as-tu su… Et vous allez en faire quoi de mon sang ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu es, mais cette plante t'est nocive. Coup de chance ! Et pour ce qui est du sang, je vais l'utiliser pour appâter les vampires à l'enterrement du pasteur Young. Mort dans une explosion dont personne n'en connait vraiment l'origine ! Fit-il.

- Certains vampires ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, chasseur !

- Oh… Alors comme ça tu sais ce que je suis ?

- L'un des tiens à tuer l'une des miennes il y a bien longtemps… Grogna-t-elle alors que ses yeux devinrent d'un jaune ambré. Depuis j'aime bien prendre les chasseurs en chasse !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu traînes avec les vampires ?

- Tu ne me connais pas !

- Tu vis dans le manoir de la famille Mikaelson, c'est ça ? Ils me paraissent étranges. C'est des vampires eux aussi, à coup sûr ! Et si tu sais ce que je suis, tu sais s'en doute que j'ai l'instinct de tuer les vampires ?

- Je ne suis pas débile, non plus !

- Et bien malheureusement pour toi, tu vas subir le même sort.

L'étoile écarquilla les yeux. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Laisses-moi sortir !

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Mais le problème… Fit-il en ouvrant la porte de la cage. C'est que tu ne ressortiras pas vivante ! » Céleste contracta ses muscles et s'élança, tel un fauve sur sa proie, mais sa faiblesse la rendait cependant plus lente. Connor sorti rapidement une arme de son jean et lui tira plusieurs fois dessus. La jeune femme retomba sur le sol, une douleur indescriptible dans son ventre et sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour deviner que ces balles étaient recouvertes de Belladone, sa plante ennemie… Ses cris de douleur se perdaient dans sa gorge, alors que le noir envahissait sa vision.

Céleste ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant plus faible que jamais. En essayant de bouger, l'étoile poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'elle sentait ses bras tirés vers le haut et son corps parsemé de balle. Le bruit de pas de Connor l'a fit grogner lorsqu'il se plaça devant elle. « Tu ne mourras pas avant quelques heures, et j'ose espérer que certains vampire seront attirés par l'odeur.

- Intéressant… Articula-t-elle. Mais je suis tenace…

Elle retenait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, se sentant comme un animal mort, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol tel le gibier remporté à la chasse.

- Dommage pour toi. Ah ! Avant que je ne parte, j'ai entendu dire que Klaus Mikaelson était furax et qu'il prévoyait de partir dans la matinée de demain.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

- A Chicago où dans ces environs là. Tu as l'air d'être attachée à cet homme, à ce… monstre.

L'étoile leva un regard sombre et mauvais vers lui.

- Il n'est pas un monstre…

Connor s'approcha d'elle, un couteau à la main, lequel il passa la pointe tout le long de son bras, lui arrachant ainsi un cri. Le sang coulait le long de sa peau, retombant en plusieurs gouttelettes sur le sol.

- Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai entendu sa réputation. » Souffla-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle et d'avancer. Céleste senti sa gorge se serrer en l'apercevant se tourner vers elle. Un bruit sourd retenti, mélangé à un nouveau cri de souffrance alors qu'une balle rentrait dans sa peau. L'étoile lui murmura un pourquoi, et eu juste le temps de comprendre sa réponse avant de tomber dans l'inconscience : « Parce que tu n'es qu'un monstre, toi aussi. ».

Il faisait nuit… L'ombre était en train de s'étendre sur la forêt lorsque Céleste reprit conscience. C'était tellement calme… Les animaux allaient et venaient à leur bon vouloir, ne faisant attention qu'au sang en forme de flaque sur le sol. Son bras avait commencé à guérir, mais la Belladone n'aidant pas, cela prenait plus de temps que d'habitude. Un long filer de sang partait de sa bouche, alors que sa blessure à la tête commencée à peine à se refermer. L'étoile gigotait pour faire fuir les quelques petits prédateurs qui osés s'approcher un peu trop près, les cris de douleurs qu'elle poussait aidant aussi à la tâche. Jetant sa tête en arrière, elle aperçut la lune dans ce ciel sombre. Son seul soutien. Klaus allait partir d'ici avec Rebekah, la laissant seule et pour morte dans un endroit qu'elle considérait pourtant comme un chez-soi… Baissant la tête alors que la douleur des balles devenait de plus en plus forte, l'inconscience revint prendre possession de son corps…

Le soleil la réveilla, lui faisant encore plus tourner la tête que la perte de sang lui faisait déjà ressentir. Elle semblait devenir de plus en plus faible, ses forces l'abandonnant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus compté le nombre de balle dans son corps, lesquelles bougées à chaque mouvement ou respiration de sa part. A la position du soleil, l'étoile pensait qu'il devait être en fin de matinée. Ou peut-être au début… Ou alors en milieu d'après-midi… Elle n'en savait rien, elle était complètement désorientée. Et comme si la douleur ne suffisait plus, le temps passé lentement, tellement lentement qu'elle se demandait si elle était véritablement morte. Céleste ne pensait pas pouvoir mourir de cette façon, mais n'en était pas moins inquiète… Le bruit d'une branche cassée retenti dans son dos, la faisant sursauter et par là même gémir de douleur. La personne marcha d'un pas lent, comme attiré par le sang de la belle étoile, mais la contourna en laissant une grande distance entre eux. « Céleste ?!

- Matt… ?… C'est toi… ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, tu… tu as perdue beaucoup de sang…

- Un chasseur… Sors-moi… de là…

- Je… Je ne peux pas, sinon je vais…

- Alors fais quelque… chose… !

- Euh. Ok, Tyler habites pas loin et je crois qu'il est chez lui, je reviens ! » L'étoile ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à étouffer sa douleur en la présence du vampire. Étant nouveau-né, elle préférait largement qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un qui sache mieux se contrôler. Une fois qu'elle l'estima assez loin après qu'il ait couru à vitesse vampirique, Céleste se mise à hurler aussi fort que la douleur lui permettait. Rejetant la tête en arrière, la jeune femme fut éblouie par le soleil qui tapait fort sur la forêt. Elle rebaissa la tête en gémissant de douleur, mais s'affola en ressentant une présence dans son dos. La peur l'envahissait, son cœur frappant dans sa poitrine et manquant dans sortir. « Céleste ?

Une voix masculine et une odeur croisée… Klaus ? Non. Il était parti. Mais cet accent… Lorsque la personne se plaça en face d'elle, Céleste ne put s'empêcher de se traiter intérieurement d'idiote.

- Klaus…

- Chut… Sa va aller… Souffla-t-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Le jeune homme analysa la situation, puis leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle sentait les siens se relâcher soudainement. Il avait réussi à la détacher et la maintint en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. L'étoile serait tombée au sol s'il ne l'avait pas retenu. L'instant d'après elle se senti porté dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé… Je… Je n'aurais pas du… partir…

- Ce n'est rien, trésor. Oublies-ça, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Céleste n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un coup de vent, d'une perte de connaissance ou de la vitesse de Klaus, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans un manoir qui n'était pas celui de l'Hybride.

- On est où… ?

- Ne parle pas, tu as déjà perdue beaucoup de sang.

- Ça ne me tuera pas…

Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Tyler et Matt, ainsi qu'une autre fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. L'hybride semblait parlé mais Céleste ne voyait que sa bouche bouger. La minute d'après, l'originel l'a déposa sur un lit avec douceur, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de douleur.

- J'ai mal…

- Tu es forte, tu vas surmonter ça. Tyler ! Appela-t-il en direction de l'ancien soumis. Tiens-lui les jambes, elle va s'agiter.

Le Lockwood s'exécuta sans broncher et enroula ses deux bras autour de ses jambes.

- Assommes-moi… Tues-moi… ! J'en peux plus de souffrir…

- Désolé mon étoile, mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! Sourit-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Sa va faire mal. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, serrant la mâchoire de peur alors que Klaus plaça son bras de façon à bloquer ses deux épaules sur le lit. La torture commença. L'Hybride enleva une première balle sous les hurlements de souffrance de l'étoile qui, bien que faible, remuait dans tout les sens comme enragée. Elle attrapa le bras de Klaus qui l'a retenait de ses deux mains, le serrant si fort que le bout de ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau. Lorsqu'arriva la deuxième, Céleste eu l'automatisme de faire apparaitre des griffes au bout de ses doigts et des crocs dans sa bouche, alors que ses yeux se changèrent en un bleu ciel perçant. La douleur était insoutenable, insupportable, et le temps semblait vouloir s'arrêter aux moments les plus durs. La troisième balle fut tout aussi terrible que les deux premières, tandis que Céleste pouvait sentir les doigts de l'originel lui frôlaient une côte. Hurlant de plus belle, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais l'obscurité l'entoura au bout de quelques secondes.

Céleste fut réveillée par une immense douleur sur son flan, ouvrant les yeux d'une traite en grognant sa souffrance. « Réveillée, trésor ? Tu aurais dû rester dans l'inconscience.

L'étoile ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais cria à la place en serrant le bras de Klaus qui la maintenait toujours. Quelques larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues à partir de ses yeux fermés, pour ensuite finir leur course sur la manche de l'Hybride qui continuait de lui retirer les balles du corps. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, la douleur l'épuisait et elle ne se sentait plus la force de se battre encore. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais Klaus la plaqua avec son bras contre le matelas, lui lançant au passage un regard désolé. Elle gigota encore un peu, mais finit par se calmer en ne laissant que ses cris et gémissements montrer sa douleur. Céleste gardait le bras de l'originel contre elle, comme un soutien dont elle avait à présent besoin.

- Plus qu'une. » Souffla-t-il. L'étoile restait dans le brouillard, gémissant une dernière fois lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de Klaus à nouveau entre ses côtés. Une fois le calvaire terminé, tout le monde resta silencieux en observant la souffrante. L'Hybride fit signe à Tyler de les laisser, puis passa sa main libre dans les cheveux ensanglantés de Céleste. La respiration de l'étoile était rapide bien qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Mais elle ne semblait pas non plus vouloir lâcher son bras. Et puis au point où il était… Klaus s'allongea à côté d'elle, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, alors qu'il continuait à glisser sa main sur sa chevelure. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, mais sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui était plus facile avec elle. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue…

Céleste ouvrit les yeux dans l'après-midi en gémissant, sentant une partie de ses côtés commencer à se réparer. « Comment sa va ? Lui demanda une voix hésitante.

L'étoile se redressa en observant les alentours, et aperçut Rebekah assise sur un fauteuil. Klaus avait disparu.

- Pas très bien… Articula-t-elle en se recouchant.

- Pour ton espèce, la guérison n'a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir.

- Non… Pas vraiment. Je dois attendre d'être plus forte pour guérir certaines de mes blessures et de mes os, peut-être dans la soirée.

- Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

- Non… Mais merci.

La vampire hocha la tête, puis se releva en s'approchant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans les bois ?

- Le chasseur… Il avait besoin d'un appât.

- Généreux de sa part ! Ironisa la blonde.

- En effet… Et… Où est… Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

- Klaus ? Devina Rebekah. Parti s'occuper de ce chasseur, justement. Je croyais que les cinq n'existaient plus, mais apparemment c'est toujours le cas !

- Oué… !

- Avoues que tu l'apprécies, mon frère, lança soudainement la blonde en plissant les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Non… !

- On me l'a fait pas, à moi ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de lui.

- C'est… faux… ! Grogna-t-elle en gémissant de douleur alors qu'elle avait tenté de se redresser.

- Je vois quand les gens mentent, Céleste.

- Arrêtes !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur Tyler et la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

- Tout va bien, ici ?

- Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Cracha l'originelle.

- Oui… Merci Tyler, répondit calmement l'étoile en ignorant la blonde.

Son regard se posa sur l'inconnue, une brune aux cheveux longs à l'odeur de loup.

- Un loup-garou… Fit Céleste sans la quitter des yeux.

La fille eu l'air décontenancée, et jeta un coup d'œil à Tyler.

- Et toi t'es quoi ? Lui demanda ce dernier. Parce que t'as le cœur d'une humaine mais les pouvoirs d'une immortelle. Tu nous as bernés.

- Évites de me parler comme ça… Tyler. Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser des questions…

- Et c'est quant que tu nous diras la vérité ? On t'a cherché, et toi tu nous as mentis ! Tu étais avec eux depuis le début !

- Arrêtes de m'accuser sans preuve… ! On aura tous ensemble cette discussion mais plus tard !

- Dehors ! » Leur cracha Rebekah. Les deux loups sortirent de la chambre, Tyler maugréant tout bas. L'étoile lança un regard reconnaissant à l'originelle, puis se cala correctement le dos sur le matelas, sans oublier de grimacer de douleur. Elle finit par doucement refermer les yeux, puis directement tomber dans un sommeil qui se voulait reposant.

_L'obscurité, l'ombre… La noirceur la plus totale dans cette forêt oubliée de la lune. Son cœur battait la chamade dans les ténèbres, alors qu'une fois de plus Céleste refaisait ce même cauchemar. Les bois murmuraient encore, effrayant et mauvais, alors que l'étoile avait comme à chaque fois cette respiration saccadé qui trahissait sa peur et son regret. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de fuir, les créatures de l'ombre la tourmentant jusqu'à lui en faire tourner la tête. Les bruits se multipliés de plus en plus, devenant au bout d'un moment insupportable, puis soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent au son d'une voix… « Céleste ? » Et comme à chaque fois l'étoile du feu resta tétanisée, avant de se retourner d'une traite. Elle était là… Sa chevelure blonde volant autour de son visage alors que ses yeux marron aux éclats verts luisaient dans le noir. « Aléa… » Chuchota-t-elle, avant que les larmes ne ruissèlent sur son visage._

Céleste se réveilla d'un bond au milieu de la nuit, gémissant de douleur en ressentant ses blessures toujours en voix de guérison. Elle se hissa contre la tête du lit, dans un endroit qui lui semblait familier. Klaus se releva du siège où il s'était installé et avança vers elle, un air épuisé sur le visage. « Sa va ? Tu devrais arrêter de gémir au réveil ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Ah… Ah… Ah… Mortes de rire… Fit-elle en levant son regard vers le sien. Est-ce que je suis… ?

- Dans ta chambre, oui. J'ai préféré te ramener ici que te laisser au manoir Lockwood. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce chien… Gronda-t-il.

- Et tu devrais arrêter de grogner ! Se moqua Céleste.

L'Hybride souriait d'amusement, puis s'assit au bord du lit avant de lever vers elle un regard intense et séducteur.

- Je peux grogner d'une tout autre façon…

- Tu n'arrêteras pas… Hein ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'intrigues… Avoua-t-il sans la quitter du regard avec un air sincère.

L'étoile baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser les siens dans une telle situation. Tentant de se redresser un peu plus, Céleste s'immobilisa en sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Mais un détail la frappa…

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des vêtements propres… et que je suis lavée ? Tu n'as quant même pas…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas voulu. Rebekah et Sarah s'en sont chargées.

- Oh… Merci.

L'originel hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils en la voyant essayer de s'assoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut que je me lève…

- Tu es encore blessé, je te ferais remarquer !

- Justement… ! Alors, tu m'aides… ?

Klaus soupira de frustration avant de se lever, puis aida l'étoile à glisser ses jambes hors du lit. Céleste posa doucement ses pieds au sol, serrant la mâchoire d'appréhension en sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire. Commençant à prendre appuie sur le sol, elle vacilla légèrement alors que le jeune homme la rattrapa d'un seul bras.

- Sa va ?

- Oui, merci… C'est saletés de balle m'ont brisé les côtes…

La jeune femme marcha ensuite lentement vers la salle-de-bain, suivis de l'Hybride qui l'aider à chaque moment de faiblesse. Lorsque la salle d'eau fut atteinte, l'étoile se plaça devant le miroir et souleva son tee-shirt jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle pouvait à présent voir les blessures pas encore refermées, ainsi que les morceaux de côtes détaché sous sa peau. Posant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, Céleste souffla à fond alors qu'un commencement de transformation lui arracha des gémissements de souffrance. Fermant les yeux et pliants les genoux, l'étoile arrêta avant une véritable mutation, puis recommença à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les os brisés reprennent leur état initial. Une fois fait, elle se laissa retomber mais fut rattraper par l'Hybride avant de toucher le sol. L'originel la remit sur pied, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'est comme si… il le devait. Comme deux aimants.

- J'ai horreur de ça, râla-t-elle.

- Tu es obligée de faire des débuts de transformation pour te guérir ?! Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- Les mutations sont indolores, sauf lorsque je suis blessée, un peu comme si ça coincé. C'est pratique parfois, mais douloureux…

- J'imagine ! Fit-il en la ramenant jusqu'au lit, une main la retenant par la taille.

L'étoile s'y assit sur le bord, fixant un point devant elle, alors que l'Hybride s'installa à ses côtés. Il retira à regret la main qu'il avait posé sur ses hanches.

- Si je le retrouve, je le tue. Mais avant je le ferai parlé… Je veux savoir s'il y a d'autre chasseur dans le coin.

- Je t'y aiderai.

L'étoile leva son regard vers lui.

- Après tout, je suis un maître dans l'art de la torture… Souriait-il.

Céleste ricana légèrement, consciente que c'était l'un de ces passe-temps.

- D'accord. A deux ça ira peut-être plus vite !

L'étoile réprima un bâillement suite à sa phrase, que Klaus avait bien évidemment remarqué.

- Tu devrais te recoucher. » Elle hocha la tête et se rallongea sous la couverture, son regard fixant d'abord le plafond puis le visage du jeune homme. Il était là, finalement. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Klaus la regardait avec un doux sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais donné à personne, puis tenta un geste qu'il espérait ne pas être rejeté. L'originel glissa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui savoura pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'Hybride la sensation qu'elle ressentait à son contact. Il recommença à nouveau, plus doucement, alors que Céleste était gagnée par une impression de sécurité. Peu à peu, le sommeil vint la chercher, ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourde et se refermèrent petit à petit sous le regard tendre de l'Hybride. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Celle d'être en manque lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, celle de vouloir être présent pour la protéger. Céleste s'était endormie sous ses douceurs, alors que Klaus n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son visage, comme contemplatif de cette beauté sauvage et à présent paisible. Il resta là pendant un long moment, avant de finalement se forcer à sortir de sa chambre. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir un peu, mais avant, de boire un verre ! Après tout, il avait attendu son réveil une grande partie de la nuit…

* * *

Petites questions si ça vous tente :

Qu'avez-vous penser des raisons de Connor pour ce qui est de tuer Céleste ? Y a-t-il autre chose ou c'est simplement parce qu'elle est pour lui un monstre et un appât ?

Et pour ce qui est du retour de Klaus et du sauvetage de l'étoile ? Du souhait de Céleste de mourir car elle ne supportait plus la souffrance ?

Du passage entre Rebekah et Céleste ?

Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine ;)


End file.
